


You're My Religion (Sequel to Billion Dollar Man)

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Elizabeth Keen goes further into a sexual relationship with Raymond Reddington.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my first Lizzington fic, Billion Dollar Man. There's a tiny bit of plot this time, but not much. Like the first story, this fic was inspired a Lana Del Rey song called "Religion" (Honeymoon album), although it's not a song fic. There are explicit, detailed sex scenes but I like to think I've made them fairly tasteful and authentic. I've proofread it but it's not beta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, The Blacklist, or the song that inspired the story; it's strictly for fan entertainment purposes and I don't make any profit from it. 
> 
> Lana Del Rey's song "Religion" with lyrics: https://youtu.be/wPeTLB24nAU

**You’re My Religion**   

 

 Liz was anxious on the way to the Post Office for work. All she could think about was what happened with Reddington the night before. She felt her cheeks flush and she bit her bottom lip at the flashes of memories playing repeatedly in her mind: Reddington’s passionate kisses, his nude body, the pleasure he gave her, and how amazing he smelled. It was very hard to concentrate on driving.  

 Earlier that morning, Liz had been embarrassed and flustered when she came out of Reddington’s room, but Baz and the other men acted the same as always. Dembe gave Liz a knowing smile, but she knew he was the soul of discretion. Reddington had behaved normally that morning, except for some extra glances over breakfast and the kiss he gave her when he and Dembe dropped her off at the motel so she could take her own car to work. She was grateful that Red wasn’t making a huge deal of what had happened. She expected him to gloat about it, but he was actually being close-lipped. Despite his discretion, it was going to be difficult to work with him from now on, especially in front of the other agents.  

 Liz was already in the parking lot to the Post Office. She didn’t know how she managed to get there safely, since she was daydreaming the whole way. She had butterflies in her stomach and she mentally scolded herself for being so nervous. She went inside and greeted the team, effortfully making eye contact with each of them so that they wouldn’t suspect anything.  

 “Did Reddington give it to you?” Samar asked.  

 “Uh....” Liz went blank, noticing the double entendre that no one else would notice. She then had a sinking feeling. She’d forgotten all about the next Blacklister that Red was supposed to give her.  

 Samar just looked at her and then added, “We’re just waiting around for the next name so that we can work on something.” 

 “I think he’s got one for us, but he hasn’t told me yet. He should be coming in soon...I think.” Liz replied. She’d hurriedly added the “I think” because she didn’t want Samar to realize she knew Red’s whereabouts and plans.   

 “Long night?” Samar asked, noticing her unusual lack of eloquence.  

 “Yeah,” she sighed, “I didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Liz said.  

 As if on cue, Raymond Reddington and Dembe came in from the service elevator. Reddington strolled nonchalantly past Liz into the middle of the room, and his wonderful scent wafted to her. She unconsciously looked him up and down, remembering how he looks under the suit.  

 “The Irukandji.” Red proclaimed.  

 “I beg your pardon?” Ressler asked.  

 “The next Blacklister, Donald. He or she uses venom from the Irukandji jellyfish to incapacitate victims. While the victims are overcome with muscle cramps, burning sensations, vomiting and severe pain, the Irukandji steals their identities and uses them to commit other crimes. Some of the victims survive, some die, and some are falsely convicted. The survivors haven’t reported any useful information about his or her appearance.” Reddington informed the team.  

 Liz was concerned about finding this next criminal, but she found herself starting to tune out the last bit of what Reddington was saying. She was enjoying watching him and thinking about their secret. She was staring at him.  

 “Agent Keen, you’ll come with me for some...reconnaissance.” He said to Liz.  

 Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes never left his face during his little speech. He was pleased to hold her rapt attention, but he was worried she wouldn’t be able to act normally in front of the other agents after last night.  

 Hearing Red call her “Agent Keen” snapped her out of her reverie.  

 “Where are we going?” She asked him.  

 “An illegal research lab where scientists conduct experiments they haven’t been approved to conduct. We’re going to find out about the supply of venom while Aram works on finding recent cases of people with no criminal record suddenly appearing to commit heinous crimes.” He said.  

 Aram looked toward Harold Cooper for approval, and when Cooper nodded, he said “Uh, yes, sir,” and went to his computer.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz followed Reddington and Dembe into the elevator and outside to a different SUV than the one she’d got into the night before to be taken to Red’s safe house. Reddington and Liz got into the back seat while Dembe got into the driver’s seat.  

 Liz noticed there was a solid partition between the back and front seats of the vehicle. She looked over at Reddington, who gave her one of his irresistible half-smiles before looking out the dark tinted window. He took off his tinted glasses and let them dangle from his fingers.  

 “It’s hard to see out of these windows...and it’s practically _impossible_ to see in...” He said playfully.  

 Red was hoping the extreme privacy measures would mean he could do something naughty to Lizzie on the long drive. He wanted to slip his hand into her pants and feel her hot, silken flesh. He was very good at keeping up appearances at the Post Office, but in private, his patience was wearing thin. The temptation to touch her and have her again was gaining momentum.   

 Red’s implication hadn’t gone unnoticed by Liz. She was surprised to find that he was just as distracted and intoxicated by their mutual attraction as she was. He played it so cool at the black site. Besides, he wanted to do things while Dembe was driving?! 

 When Red turned back to Liz, he placed his right hand high up on her thigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Liz looked at him again with her deep blue eyes.  

 “Tell me, Lizzie...what would you like to do for the hour-long drive?” He said in a low, seductive voice, as he brought his hand further up her thigh.  

 “Are you sure he can’t see?” She whispered, gesturing to the partition that blocked Dembe from view.  

 “I’m positive...He also can’t hear anything. We have an intercom in this vehicle instead. It’s pretty hip, don’t you think? Like those celebrities have.” He said, comically.  

 Liz laughed. It was funny when he sounded out of touch with pop culture. Red always enjoyed making her laugh.  

 “So how about it, Lizzie?” He said, and slid his fingers to her inner thigh.  

 Liz nodded and whispered “Yes,” glancing at the partition as if to make sure it wasn’t going to open.  She felt like taking a walk on the wild side whenever Reddington was with her. 

 With that, his little finger brushed between her legs. The fabric of her pants felt hot and when he pressed his whole hand against her, she moaned. Liz then parted her legs to give him better access, but there were still too many layers of fabric in the way. She took hold of his hand and guided it under the waistband of her pants. She felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at first, being so forward with Reddington, but she wanted to feel his fingers on her skin. She put his warm hand down the front of her work pants and into her underwear. He immediately started pressing gently on her clit in slow circles. Liz leaned back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. Reddington knew exactly how she wanted to be touched.  

 Red could feel his hardness straining against his trousers, and he moved his fingers down into her slick folds. He nudged two of his fingers gently against her entrance. He was perfectly happy to carry on this way, but Liz abruptly changed position. Reddington’s hand was still in Liz’s panties as she turned toward him, put her left knee on the seat and undid his buckle and trousers. He couldn’t believe Lizzie was so insatiable for him.  

 “Well now, Lizzie...I didn’t know you had it in you.” He said, amused and surprised by her urgency.  

 “Shhh” Liz shushed him. She kissed him deeply as she put her hand in the front of his boxers and pulled him out. Red moaned into the kiss when her hand grasped his erection and stroked it. He resumed his hand’s attentions in her panties.  

 “Oh god...Reddington.” Liz said breathlessly. She realized then that using his surname turned her on. She’d become even more aroused because he seemed mysterious and unattainable like he did when they first met.  

 Liz somewhat regretfully pulled his hand out of her underwear so that she could move down and take him into her mouth. Red gasped at the feeling of being covered by Lizzie’s mouth for the first time. She used her hand and her mouth in tandem to stroke him until he was nearly ready for release, but then she stopped and looked around for a way to get on top of him. There wasn’t much room in there. She figured she would go for it anyway. She’d never had sex in a moving vehicle before, but there was a first time for everything. Liz quickly worked to take off her shoes and bottoms. 

 “What are you doing, Lizzie?” He asked, looking at her mischievous expression.  

 “Trying to figure out how we can do this.” She replied. 

 He positioned himself so he was lying on his back on the seat, partly on the edge so she would have room to straddle him. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he didn’t care. 

 “Come here.” Red beckoned her and Lizzie eagerly got on top. She pressed her hot, wet center against him and wriggled slightly to just enjoy the feeling of him against her clit. 

 Liz couldn’t help wondering what had come over her since she and Reddington had sex the night before. She seemed to be addicted to him now. She kept having the overwhelming urge to be close to him, kiss him, feel him inside her.  

 Red studied her face as Lizzie straddled him and ground her hips into him. He wondered why she was craving him so badly, not that he was complaining. His thoughts dissipated as she pushed down onto him and he was suddenly inside the wet heat of her body. Lizzie made little moans and whimpers each time he pushed in deeper. She kept her face close to his, and her beautiful hair tickled his face and head as they moved together.  

 Liz bent down to touch her lips to Red’s, and his hands came up to the sides of her face. They kissed hungrily and Liz forced her hips down so that he went as deep as possible with each thrust. She could feel him hitting her inner wall. Red’s hands went down to grasp and caress her thighs. Despite the lack of room in the back seat, Reddington managed to reach up and kiss her chin, collarbone and breasts through her blouse. He took hold of her hips and controlled their movements. He almost pulled out but then he slowly lowered her onto him again. Red then tried holding her up and just putting the tip of his cock into her over and over again. He could tell it drove her wild, especially since she became very vocal. He then pulled Lizzie down again and held her close as she ground her hips into him. She was still leaning forward with one hand on his chest and one on the door. The angle was perfect for feeling his pubic bone and hair brushing against her clit. They both breathed heavily and their pace quickened.  

 “Oh...Red...I’m getting close.” She panted. 

 “Mmm.” He mumbled against her chest. Red was concentrating on Lizzie’s pleasure and holding off so that she would come first. He could feel her legs start to quiver on either side of him. 

 Liz arched her back and with a few more downward thrusts, she tensed and squeezed him, including with her legs. She let out a breathy moan as every nerve ignited and the waves of pleasure crashed over her. Red moaned as he grasped her hips, holding her tightly to him. Liz carried on pushing down onto him quickly, bringing him to the peak of pleasure and he spilled into her, pulsating with each wave. Liz could feel how slippery she was around him after he came. It nearly made her climax again, and she shuddered.  

 Liz bent down to rest her cheek against his and she giggled softly with pleasure and relief. She stayed on Reddington for a few moments. She had a weakness for keeping him inside after they came. She then looked deeply into his eyes. 

 “Good god, Lizzie...that was...unexpected.” Red said, almost shaking his head in disbelief.  

 “I’m full of surprises.” She said, smiling.  

 She then reluctantly got off him. “How much time do we have?” She asked. 

 “I have no idea.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. She quickly pulled on her underwear and pants, and put her shoes back on. She took pleasure from the warm gush she felt as the evidence of their lovemaking was released into her panties. Red briefly used a silk handkerchief to clean himself and then he did up his trousers and belt. Liz felt such a rush, not only from the sex with Reddington, but from the chance of being caught. She was starting to get more comfortable with her dark side. 

 The windows looked a little steamed up. Liz tried to fix her hair as Red straightened his tie. Red adoringly surveyed the radiant flush on Liz’s cheeks and he felt honored to have been the one to put it there. They both relaxed back against the seat for the remainder of the drive.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

 After some time, the intercom clicked on and Dembe’s voice said “we are arriving at the location in five minutes, Raymond,” and then it clicked off again.  

 “That was nice of him to give us a...courtesy call.” said Red, with his voice somewhere between playful and genuine. 

 Liz grinned and checked her makeup in her compact mirror.  

 When they pulled into an alley and went behind a seemingly abandoned factory, the vehicle parked. Red and Liz both got out, as well as Dembe. Red stretched his back and looked tired, but he regained his strong demeanor quickly. 

 “This is the lab?” Liz asked, eyeing the shabby factory.  

 “Yes.” Red said and he and Dembe led the way to the back door. He pressed a buzzer and looked up at the security camera.  

 The door made a humming noise and it unlocked. The three went inside, where they were greeted by a skinny man wearing safety glasses.  

 “Joseph!” Reddington said, like he was greeting an old friend.  

 Joseph and Red conversed about various suppliers and locations, dropping several names. Liz listened carefully and Dembe stayed vigilant. 

 After about 20 minutes, Red thanked Joseph and they went back to the SUV. They all got in and were going to head back to the Post Office. Liz felt tired, so she hesitantly rested her head on Red’s shoulder. Lizzie’s hair smelled of coconut and slightly like his own scented products. He put his cheek against her head. That confirmed he was comfortable with her cuddling up to him, so she closed her eyes.  

 Thoughts passed through her mind as she dozed. _Does this make us a couple? How does one have a relationship with someone like Reddington? Will he eventually leave me? Will I leave him?_ She couldn’t imagine leaving him, which felt strange, since they just went from FBI agent and infuriating informant to secret lovers last night. _What the hell am I doing?_ Liz felt like she was further down a dark path in her life and she wasn’t sure where it was going.  

 Liz felt Red’s hand come up and brush her hair away from her face. She forced down her thoughts and worries. His presence was warm, strong and comforting.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Back at the Post Office, Liz went to her office and grabbed a change of underwear from a drawer. She was glad she always kept spare clothes since the job often entailed getting bloodstained and getting down on the ground. She closed and locked the door, and behind the closed blinds, she slipped out of her pants, took off the dirty panties and put the new ones on. _So this is what my life has become? Having sex with Reddington in cars and having to keep lots of spare underwear in my office?_ She thought wryly. 

 Liz made herself presentable again and hid the panties in a secret pocket in her handbag. She left her office and went to the snack table. 

 Liz yawned and started a fresh pot of coffee while Reddington updated the team about his source’s information.  

 Aram came over and started making a green tea. He looked at Liz, slightly concerned.  

 “Are you okay, Agent Keen?” He asked.  

 She turned to him and smiled. He was always full of empathy and concern for everyone. His intuition was a bit unnerving to Liz, however, because he had the potential to notice what was going on between her and Reddington.  

 “I’m fine, thanks, Aram. I’m just tired.” She replied.  

 “You should maybe have a tea with some lemon if you’re feeling run down...I could make one for you.” He suggested.  

 “I’m okay, thanks. I’ll take care of myself, don’t worry.” She assured Aram.  

 “Okay, well just let me know if you need anything. I’m happy to help.” He insisted.  

 “Thank you.” Liz said and put her hand on his shoulder. Aram nodded and walked off with his steeping tea, back to his station.  

 Liz suddenly felt guilty for keeping such a huge secret and lying to her fellow agents. She berated herself: _Is sex with Reddington worth lying to everyone and compromising myself as an agent?_ A small part of her thought _yes_. 

 Liz sipped her coffee and listened to the team discuss the intel Red just gave them. She looked at Reddington with a strange mix of liking, attraction and resentment. She blamed him for her tiredness and for the way she was allowing her dark side to get the better of her during the last 24 hours.  

 Red was able to act normally with the FBI agents just as he did earlier in the day; he was a very good liar. He also had years of experience keeping secrets. He kept glancing at Lizzie, who looked worn out. He realized that he was taking a toll on her, and as much as he delighted in it, he knew he should give her a break.  

 “Dembe and I have some business to attend to.” He said to everyone.  

 Red put his hat on and while looking at Liz, he added “I’ll be in touch” and then he and Dembe made their exit.  

 “We can’t act on the intel until about 36 hours from now, when the shipment of venom will arrive at the address Aram found.” Harold said as he addressed the agents. “Let’s all go home and rest up for a while so we can be sharp for the takedown.”  

 Liz drove to her motel and crashed on the bed for a nap. When she awoke, she took a shower and ate a salad and some buttered bread. She was already feeling less drained. She checked her phone, which showed no alerts. Liz was already getting bored with the uneventful evening. She considered calling Reddington, but she remembered that she told Aram she would look after herself. She needed to rest. Liz decided to turn the TV on and zone out for a while before bed.  

 Red was savoring some fine red wine at his safe house and Dembe was counting out some Scrabble blocks and putting them on the wooden stand in front of him. He looked at Red with what appeared to be pity.  

 “Why did you tell Elizabeth you had business to attend to?” Dembe asked.  

 “I don’t know...I’m giving her some time to think about...things.” Red replied.  

 Liz had a strange nightmare that night: _She was walking through dark streets, trying to find her way home but she kept coming back to where she started. She called Reddington out of desperation, and he gave her directions to a boathouse on the river. He was waiting for her there, and he kissed her, but when she broke the kiss and looked behind him, she noticed there were about a dozen bodies floating in the water. She became frightened and Reddington put his gloved hands to her cheeks and said “I did it for you.”_  

 Liz woke up and felt unnerved. She figured her brain was reminding her that Raymond Reddington was extremely dangerous and he happened to be obsessed with her. Alarm bells had obviously gone off in her mind about getting intimately involved with him. She dismissed the alarm bells in her head and focused on how he was helping the task force take down other dangerous criminals, so he was capable of doing something good. Not to mention the fact that he would never harm her. _I never went for the bad boy type...until now,_ Liz thought, as she picked up her phone and called “Nick’s Pizza”. 

 “Lizzie. What are you doing up at this hour?” Red asked, sounding cheerful for 5 a.m. 

 “I could ask you the same thing.” Said Liz.  

 “What can I do for you?” He said politely.  

 “I just had a dream about you.” She said. 

 “Really? What was I doing in this...dream?” He inquired. 

  _God, his voice is sexy._ Liz thought before answering him.  

 “You were...being your usual self, I guess.” She said.  

 “I see...” Red said, wondering why Lizzie was really calling him. 

 “...Can you come over, Red?” She finally blurted out, followed by silence.  

 “Hmm...Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asked.  

 “Please?” She said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist. She bit her lip and waited. 

 She heard him sigh. 

 “I’ll be there in about twenty-five minutes, Elizabeth.” He said, sounding resigned to the fact that she could get him to do anything.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

 Liz felt nervous as she waited for Reddington to arrive at her motel room. She stayed in her pyjama shorts and tank top, but she put some lip gloss on because Reddington was coming over. She felt silly, like a girl getting ready for a date. She made a coffee, put a TV music channel on low and sat on the bed.  

 After a while, there was a knock on the door and she checked out the window to make sure it was Reddington. She let him in.  

 “What’s Dembe going to do?” She asked. 

 “He’s getting a room just down the way, in case we’re here for a long time...” Red said as Liz sat on the bed again.  

 “Can you sit down? You’re making me nervous.” She said.  

 Red took his hat off and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He put his legs on the bed and crossed his ankles. He looked at her with a smug, expectant expression on his face.  

 “Why did you want me to come here, Elizabeth?” He asked. 

 “I feel...safer when you’re with me. I was a bit scared.” She replied, omitting the fact that he was actually one of the reasons she was frightened; frightened of the dream, of what he was capable of, of how strong her feelings for him really were.  

 Red touched his hand to her cheek. “Nothing bad will happen to you, Lizzie. I won’t let it.” 

 “I know.” She said quietly.  

 He looked over at the coffee mug and the empty container on the bedside table.  

 “That stuff is... _awful_.” He said, shaking his head in disapproval. He successfully lightened the mood.  

 Liz laughed. “It’s not that bad.” She said. She moved up to the headboard and sat right next to Reddington.

“So…the task force just has to wait until the venom is delivered, but I’m guessing your people are going to do something in the meantime. By ‘something’ I mean intercept it and use it for their own purposes because it’s valuable.” Said Liz.

“You have such little faith in me, Elizabeth.” Red said, pretending to be offended. “Besides, I didn’t realize you wanted me here to discuss work…I would have brought donuts and proper coffee.”

Liz smirked, and then she moved closer to Red. She put her face near his shoulder and breathed deeply. She thought he had the best scent of anyone she’d ever known. It was subtle, exotic, worldly, expensive and masculine. Red thoroughly enjoyed having Lizzie so close to him; he could feel her shoulder brush against his upper arm and even smell the fruity scent of her lip gloss. The music channel on TV played “Religion” by Lana Del Rey in the background, and they both listened as she sang, “you’re my religion…you’re how I’m living…when all my friends say I should take some space…I can’t envision that for a minute…when I’m down on my knees, you’re how I pray…” They both realized the significance of the aptly-timed, sexy song: Reddington practically worshiped Lizzie and she was starting to become consumed by her desire for him. 

Liz felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen and in her cheeks. She wanted Reddington again already, but she knew she was still a bit tender from all the sex they’d been having. Red turned his face toward Lizzie and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. Liz put her hand on his chest but instead of going in for a kiss, she slowly moved down so that her face was above the rapidly hardening bulge in his trousers. She knelt on the bed and tantalizingly took her time undoing his buckle and sliding the belt from its loops. She dropped the belt on the floor beside the bed. Red was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s intentions, and he uncrossed his ankles to get more comfortable. Liz slowly undid the button and then the zipper on his trousers, stopping to glance up at him before continuing. She pressed her lips together to evenly distribute the lipgloss as Reddington watched her intently. He wanted to tell her she was driving him insane, but he was speechless. 

Liz opened his trousers and pulled them down a bit, and then she did the same to his silk boxers. She luxuriated in the feel of the silk as she dragged down his boxers, and then the feel of his smooth, hot skin when she placed her hand around his erection. Red closed his eyes just for a moment; he wanted to watch as Lizzie lowered her mouth onto him. He quietly moaned as she put her lips around the tip of his hard cock. He could feel the gloss making it easier for her lips to move along the length as she continued downward. The gloss made her lips feel slightly sticky and slippery at the same time. 

“Lizzie…” Red sighed as she began stroking him with her mouth as well as her hand which was at his base. 

Liz moved her hand and mouth at the same time, so it felt like one long, continuous stroke. She pulled back and looked up at him while she licked the wetness from the tip. She took him into her mouth again. Red was gripping the sheets on either side of him, but then he placed his left hand into her hair and gently caressed the side of her head. Liz moaned with her mouth covering him and he closed his eyes again. He barely resisted thrusting up into her mouth. She started moving quicker and she was rewarded with his sexy voice again.

“Mmm Lizzie…” He said, barely above a whisper. 

Red watched her head moving up and down, and he was nearly overwhelmed at seeing Lizzie pleasure him with her mouth. She could feel that Red was becoming more tense and she heard his breathing become heavier. Liz kept going, tightening her lips around him. 

“Lizzie, I’m going to come…” Reddington said intensely.

Liz felt encouraged to keep up the quick pace, wanting to bring him to ecstasy, to taste his pleasure. She felt Red’s body tense and she heard him moan as his cock began spurting inside her mouth. She kept swallowing until it stopped and he relaxed under her. 

Liz noticed the wet spot in the crotch of her pyjama shorts as she released Red and looked up at him. She could hardly believe that she just made Reddington come in her mouth. She was on cloud nine. He appeared to be as well. Liz smiled as she watched Red catch his breath and rest against the headboard. He pulled up his boxers but left his trousers down. Liz got comfy with him, putting her arm over Red’s abdomen and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

After a while, Red broke the silence.

“If I’d known you wanted me here for _that_ , I would’ve gotten here quicker.” He teased. 

Liz laughed and relaxed against his collarbone and chest. She still felt very aroused, and she let out a sigh after breathing Reddington’s scent. It was now her favorite scent in the world. Red lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her gently. As they kissed, his hand traveled from under her chin to cup her breast, which he caressed and massaged. His hand then carried on over the curve of her hip to her bare thigh below her short pyjama bottoms. Liz’s thigh responded with goosebumps as his light touch skated over it. Red slid his finger under the soft shorts at her hip and then he traced the crease of her hip to between her thighs. Lizzie parted her legs for him, putting one leg overtop of his. He lightly tickled his way to her very moist, hot skin. Wanting more pressure from his hand, Liz pushed toward it and Red then pressed against her firmly. She moaned and looked into his eyes before kissing him again. He moved his fingers back and forth across her clit, which was quickly becoming more firm. The feeling under his fingers and how she was responding to him were beyond what he could’ve ever hoped to have with her. Every fiber of his being wanted to satisfy her. 

Red coaxed Liz onto her back and she watched him raptly to see what he was going to do next. He lifted her tank top and kissed her exposed abdomen. Red put his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and looked up at her face. 

“May I?” He asked her permission to take them off.

“Yes” She whispered, urgently.

Reddington then pulled her shorts down and off, tossing them somewhere across the room. He then gently but firmly took hold of her legs and positioned her so that her butt was at the bottom of the bed. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her adoringly, and then he knelt on the floor. Liz was going to prop herself up on her elbows to watch what Red was doing, but she collapsed back on the bed when he put her legs over his shoulders and latched his mouth onto her in one smooth motion. He was focusing all his attentions on her clit, and she was whimpering. His tongue would flatten, rubbing her and then it would become more pointed, causing delicious jolts to her most sensitive spot. 

“Oh my…Red…” Liz was almost panting. 

Red let out a deep chuckle against her, enjoying the effect he had her. His voice and the vibration of his laugh made her grind her hips against his mouth. He slid the tip of his tongue inside and then he turned his head to the side so he could flick his tongue quickly across her clit. Lizzie was squirming against him and her legs started getting shaky. He gripped her hips to keep her still and he continued his tongue’s steady, firm rhythm. 

Liz could barely catch a breath it was so intense. She was panting, whimpering and her whole body was trembling. Red was loving every second of it. She was his beautiful Lizzie and she was in total bliss. His tongue kept relentlessly pleasuring her until she felt herself give way to the waves of her orgasm. She arched her back, let out a high pitched moan and her legs came up so her feet were on Red’s shoulders. 

Reddington continued licking her to keep her orgasm going for as long as possible. As she came down, she became too sensitive for him to keep going. His tongue kept making her jump and she moved away, giggling.

“That’s enough, Red! It tickles!” Liz told him as she moved backward on the bed. 

Red gave her a sexy laugh. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz and Red sat quietly cuddling together for a long time. They both felt relaxed and content. Their pleasure from being together was slightly unnerving and confusing to Liz. A few days ago, she was unaware (or in denial) of any sexual feelings she had for Reddington, and all of a sudden, she couldn’t get enough of him. She didn’t exactly regret it, but she was concerned about the intensity of her feelings for him and how this would affect her work and her life. Liz pulled back and studied Red’s face to try and read what he was thinking or feeling. He looked serene on the surface, but he was also lost in thought. She could tell from his expressive, soulful eyes. He noticed her watching him.

“What’s wrong, Lizzie?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I was just looking at you.” She replied. 

“Are you updating your…profile of me?” He asked, sounding more playful.

“Not exactly…but what are you thinking about, Red?” She said. 

“Oh, I don’t know…everything.” He answered, sounding nostalgic and having a distant look in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Liz asked.

“Better than ever.” He said plainly, his eyes snapping back to hers. 

If he was being serious, it was a profound statement. Liz felt that it would be a lot of pressure on her, being the only source of happiness in his life. She wondered again what she’d gotten herself into, but then looking at the sweet half-smile he gave her and feeling his warm hand cover hers made her dismiss the thought. They spent much of the day staying close together in her motel room and they went with Dembe to a small diner for a meal. Red didn’t want to leave Lizzie, but he had to get back to conducting his business, so they parted ways back in the privacy of her motel room. He held her waist and pulled her close to him; he kissed her so deeply, Liz’s knees felt weak and she had to catch her breath afterwards. When he left, she flopped on her bed to recuperate from what felt like an exhausting whirlwind that has kept her spinning for the last few days. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 When it was time for the task force to move in on the address receiving the shipment of irukandji venom, Liz felt energized. The team was eager to capture the person who was using the venom to incapacitate, harm, kill and frame victims. The address was an upscale apartment building with completely automated security systems, which Aram was skilled enough to override. Aram’s hacking allowed Samar and Liz to enter the front of the building while Ressler entered through the back. They all took different stairways up to the specified floor to cover more area.

The building’s front door intercom rang, and Aram intercepted it.

“Delivery for Mr. Spencer in 503.” The delivery man said. Apparently, Mr. Spencer buzzed him into the building.

Aram updated the team, “Just confirmed it’s a ‘Mr. Spencer’ in 503.” He said.

Ressler practically kidnaped the delivery man when he came through the elevator door. He was shocked, and didn’t appear to be involved in the crimes. Ressler told him he’s delivering an illegal package and to leave the delivery to the FBI. The man left, shaken. Samar and Liz covered Ressler as he held the package and knocked on the door. A nondescript young blonde man answered. Ressler didn’t continue with the ruse, and instead he tucked the box under his arm, kicked the door open further and pulled his gun on the man. The man held up his hands. Samar and Liz went into the apartment and were somewhat surprised to see high tech computers, hacking equipment and even a few white lab rats in cages. Ressler arrested the man without a fight and they called in the address to a team of evidence technicians. Ressler left the package on the desk and he and Samar took their suspect back to the Post Office while Liz waited for the evidence techs. When they arrived at the apartment, Liz watched as they carefully opened the package. The box contained only three vials of venom and there were clearly three empty concave areas in the shape of vials. Liz shook her head in frustration and muttered “Reddington.” 

Liz knew she’d been right about Reddington’s people stealing some of the venom for their own purposes. _What else is new?_ She thought, resigned to the fact that he was just going to keep doing this as long as he worked with the task force. He always had his own agenda. Liz was annoyed, but less annoyed than she normally would’ve been; she had definitely softened toward Reddington, given their new relationship. 

At the Post Office, Liz informed the team that she thought Reddington might have taken some of the venom. 

“Ugh, he just takes whatever he wants, doesn’t he?!” Samar said heatedly. 

Liz tried not to smile at the thoughts that sprung up in her head.

“Still, we’ve arrested the ‘Irukandji’” Said Harold. He was getting used to the partial victories Raymond Reddington was supplying the FBI. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Hours later, the agents were enjoying drinks at a bar. Liz liked spending time with the team, but she felt like something was missing. She wanted to celebrate with Red. She felt like she was obsessed with him. He was all she could think about lately.

“You okay, Keen?” Ressler asked.

“Yeah, I was just spacing out. I guess I’m tired.” Liz said, and decided she would go back to motel since she wasn’t much company. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts. 

“I’m gonna go get some sleep. Night, everyone!” She said. 

As they watched her walk off, Samar looked over at Aram and asked, “What’s with her lately?”

“I don’t know. She seems a bit worn out.” Aram said. 

Liz walked out the door and into the cool, dark night. She was crossing the street, making her way to where some taxis were parked, but a black sedan with black windows stopped just short of bumping into her. She was about to shout at the driver when she saw Reddington lean out of the back window. 

“Fancy a ride?” He asked in his usual suave manner.

“Red, what are you doing?” She asked. 

“I told Dembe to get your attention. He’s normally a much better driver.” He said, smirking. 

“Come to my new safe house, Elizabeth. It’s got a fireplace! What a treat!” Red told her.

For some reason, Liz was unable to resist. “Fine.” She said and got in the back seat. 

“You took some of the venom.” Liz said immediately. 

“A real fireplace, Lizzie. Not one of those…electric boxes.” He mused, ignoring what she’d just said. 

“Reddington. I know it was you. You’re probably going to sell it, or give it to that guy who tortures people for you.” She said.

He just looked at her. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. I already know, so I guess there’s no point in actually saying it.” She said, annoyed. 

“If you must know, I gave it to Joseph at the illegal lab. He’s using it to find a non-addictive painkiller to decrease drug addiction problems. He tests it on consenting human subjects, which he has not been approved to do.” Reddington finally confided. 

Liz looked at him with surprise. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so they sat in silence as Dembe drove them toward the safe house. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Reddington, Dembe and Liz arrived at an isolated house somewhere in the countryside. They got out of the car and Liz surveyed the vast grounds, the small guest house behind the main house, and the beautiful wraparound porch with a swing.

“I’ve always liked swings.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red smiled. He figured she would like this house. Dembe used a key and let them in. He double-checked everything before bidding them good night. Red put his hand on Dembe’s arm and thanked him. Liz wished him a good night, and then he headed out to the guest house where he, Baz and a couple of others were staying. 

 Red offered Liz something to eat or drink, and they sat together at the dining table and had some grapes. 

 “Would you like to sit on the swing with me, Lizzie?” Red said, looking somewhat hopeful. 

 “Is it safe?” She asked. 

 “It’s a little old, but it should be fine.” He said.

 “No, I mean is it safe to sit outside without Dembe and your team?” She asked. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I wouldn’t have taken you here if there was any risk…I had someone alter the property information some months back to say that this place had been demolished. No one knows it’s here.” Red explained. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red offered his hand and she took it and got up from her chair. He opened the door for her and they went out into the pitch black night. It was silent but for a few crickets. Red and Liz sat down on the bench and began slowly pushing it back and forth. It was so peaceful, which was a rare experience for both of them, especially Reddington. Times like this were few and far between. He looked up at the stars and sighed. Liz joined him in the stargazing for a few moments. 

 “You see that…smudge in the sky that you can just catch with the corner of your eye? That’s the Andromeda galaxy, Lizzie.” Said Red, pointing. 

 Liz followed his finger and sure enough, she could vaguely see a lighter-colored smudge. It disappeared when she tried to look directly at it. It was only detectable with peripheral vision. 

 “It’s beautiful.” She said, and she felt caught up in the romance of the situation. 

 “Isn’t it?” Red marvelled. 

 Red then shifted his gaze to Lizzie’s face in the moonlight. He studied her, focusing on each feature like he was taking in a masterpiece. Liz realized he was looking at her, and she blushed a little. This was the single most romantic moment she’d ever had. She felt for his hand on the dark bench, and then his warm fingers closed around hers. His touch was electric. It was then that she realized, with a flip of her stomach, she was falling for Reddington—hard. It wasn’t just attraction, lust, or infatuation. Her eyes suddenly watered and she turned her head away from him to look at the sky again. To make matters worse—or better—for Liz, Red moved his hand so he could put his arm around her and pull her closer. He kissed her on the head as she nestled into the front of his shoulder. Liz closed her eyes as she rested against Red and when a breeze passed over them, she shivered. 

 “Come on, let’s go inside.” Red said.

 They went indoors and wordlessly decided they would both go upstairs to the same bedroom. 

 “I’ve got some…pyjamas for you in this suitcase,” he said, taking them out, “I hope they’re okay.” 

 Liz saw that there was a beautiful silk nightshirt and a silk kimono, and she smiled. 

 “They’re gorgeous, thank you.” She said. 

 Red, being a gentleman, gave Lizzie privacy to change while he changed in the bathroom. He came back in and looked her over, appreciating her beauty. The bedroom had a real fireplace in it, as Red had mentioned, but Liz asked him not to light it. She was anxious about fire, and she didn’t understand why he wasn’t, but she figured it was because he’d experienced even worse things in his life than being burned. 

 “We’ll just have to keep each other warm, then…” He said, looking pleased. 

 Liz giggled as she chose a side of the bed and then Red joined her. They both automatically moved toward each other and Lizzie snuggled up to him. Red felt like she warmed his heart when she did this, and he put his arms around her. They were facing each other, with Liz’s head tucked under Red’s chin as she almost curled up against him. She felt so safe and cozy, she started to doze off. Red listened to Lizzie’s breathing as it slowed and he knew she was falling asleep in his arms. He relaxed and let himself drift off. 

 Liz woke up after a solid sleep with the morning light softly coming in through the sheers. As she became more aware, she realized Reddington was spooning her. It felt amazing, being held by Red as she awoke. He was so warm against her and the way his arm was around her waist was loving and protective. Liz arched her back so her butt rubbed against him, revelling in the feeling. Red woke up when he felt Lizzie arching into him, and he responded by pressing his hardness against her butt. She made a small whimpering sound and pushed back against him once again. He kissed her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair. Red slowly glided his hand down the silk covering her abdomen as he kissed her ear lobe. Liz kept rubbing against him, desperately trying to feel his hardness where she needed it the most. He took this not-so-subtle hint and his fingers brushed down past the silk hemline, and then he gently brought his hand up under her nightshirt. He discovered that she wasn’t wearing any panties, and after Lizzie pushed her butt against him again, he placed his hand between her thighs. 

 Liz lifted her leg and rested it on his, giving him better access to feel how wet she was for him. She felt and heard Red breathe “mmm” into her ear as his hand found her delicate, wet flesh. She moaned as her senses were filled with Red: his breath against her ear, his warm body behind her, his hand touching her, how hard he was against her. And of course his lovely scent. Red kissed her neck again.

 “Are you ready for me, Lizzie?” He said in his low, intense voice. 

 “Oh god yes.” She said plainly. 

 Red pulled down his sleep pants, and Liz felt his hot, smooth tip come up between her legs from behind as he positioned himself. She was already almost squirming as he nudged against her opening. He heard Lizzie moan and he felt her trying to push herself down onto his erection. He pushed almost all the way inside with one thrust. Liz gasped, but then she kept pushing against him, so he went in fully. Red’s hand came up to her breasts, and he massaged one and then the other. He felt Liz’s nipples harden from his touch. After a few moments, Red started thrusting gently, and she became more wet. She reached back and ran her hand over the side of his face and neck. Liz then lifted her leg up and over his leg so that he could go deeper. She reached back, pressing her nails into Red’s lower back and scratching his side. That earned her the forcefulness she craved. 

 “You want me to fuck you hard?” Red said, already knowing the answer. 

 Liz moaned and then whispered, “yes”. Red started to thrust into her harder and faster, and he bit her neck where it curved toward her shoulder. _That’s going to leave a mark!_ She thought, somewhat taken aback. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he began pounding into her. Red hadn’t been rough with her before, and she was excited to experience the darker side he very clearly had. He felt Lizzie tensing up and she was becoming more slippery around him. Liz’s hand came up and ran over Red’s buzzed hair, so he moved his hand up from her breast to her shoulder, which he held onto to leverage his movements. They both panted and Lizzie whimpered as her body started to shake. Red felt her tighten around him and they both climaxed at the same time. Liz clenched around Red as he surged into her. After the last waves of pleasure dissipated, their energy waned rapidly. They slumped together in a tangled, sweaty aftermath. 

 “Wow…Red.” Liz said, feeling surprised and pleasantly exhausted.

 “You’re wearing me out, Lizzie.” Red joked, with his face in her hair. 

 Liz laughed, and Red slowly pulled out and kissed her on the shoulder. He looked at the clock, which showed 7:20 a.m.

 “What’s with you and early morning sex?” He asked her. 

 Lizzie was smiling at him. 

 “I don’t know!” She laughed.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red was in the shower, lost in thought. He was dumbfounded at Liz’s insatiable appetite for him now that they’d finally addressed their sexual tension. He never imagined it would be like this. They had apparently opened floodgates. Red then heard a sound like the bathroom door, and he nearly reached for his handgun on the vanity when he realized it was Lizzie. She was naked, and she brazenly got into the shower with him. Red turned his back to the wall.

 “Hey…you don’t have to worry about that around me, okay? Ever.” Liz said, looking at him poignantly. 

 Red opened his mouth to say something, but then he thought better of it and allowed his mouth to twitch into a smile. 

 “What are you doing in my shower, Elizabeth?” He asked, amused. 

 “It’s better than the one upstairs?” She tried, smiling innocently. 

 “The one upstairs is about twice the size and it has a window with a view.” He said. 

 “I prefer this view.” She replied and then bit her lip. 

 Red never blushed, but he almost did just then. Liz looked at the bath products in the shower. 

 “Can I use these?” She asked. 

 “Of course…but you might smell like me all day.” He said. 

  _I would LOVE to smell like you all day_ , she thought, and she grabbed the shampoo bottle. She’d lathered up her hair, and she was rinsing it with her eyes closed when she suddenly felt Red kiss her. Her eyes flew open. 

 “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…startle you. You’re just too beautiful to resist.” He said. 

 Liz’s already pink cheeks went a deeper shade. He always made such profound statements like that, and she never knew how to adequately respond. Red had finished with the soap and he handed it to her. It seemed a bit strange, having this extremely intimate domestic experience with each other for the first time, but it was also wonderful. Liz washed, enjoying the scented products. She was secretly thrilled to smell like Red, as if it meant she belonged to him now. They finished showering and drying off, and they both got dressed in the bedroom. Liz guessed she’d been successful in finally convincing him to be less self-conscious. As she looked in the mirror, she was glad she had a collared shirt to cover the bite mark. 

 Reddington made lots of French toast and he invited Dembe and the men to join them for breakfast. Dembe was pleased to see Red looking so happy. Liz was somewhat embarrassed by his obvious good mood, but it was also sweet. After breakfast and dishes, Red started behaving more normally again. He sat with his legs crossed, reading the newspaper. He looked so handsome like that, in his shirt and vest with his sleeves rolled up. Liz was admiring him. 

 “Are you ready for the next one, Elizabeth?” He asked, out of nowhere. 

 Liz looked at him incredulously, unsure of his meaning.

 “Um..the next what?” Liz asked him, with some embarrassed side glances at Dembe and the others. 

 Red looked up from his paper. 

 “The next Blacklister, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz looked relieved, and Red grinned. Then he continued.

 “As boring and predictable as serial killers are, this one is on the list and is active right now. I thought he was long dead. It’s been almost twenty-two years since his last killing.” He said. 

 Liz frowned. “You got a name?”

 “Thomas Beverly Jackson. Yes…Beverly is his middle name. He was bullied for it…but of course that’s no excuse for what he does now. His victims are people who remind him of his time at school: lunch ladies, teachers, coaches, janitors, principals.” Red told her. 

 “Okay. Let’s go to the Post Office and brief everyone.” Liz said. 

 “Shouldn’t we go separately?” He asked. 

 “I’ll just say we met about the serial killer.” She said, dismissing his concern. 

 Dembe offered to drive them as usual, and they got in the black sedan and started their journey to the black site. On the way, Liz called Harold to tell him they would be coming in with the next name on the list. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 The elevator doors opened noisily, and Liz, Reddington and Dembe walked into the room. Liz went to the evidence board and wrote “Thomas Beverly Jackson” on it. Red started briefing the team about the killer’s victims. Liz walked over to Aram’s computer station.

 “Aram, this guy has apparently been on the loose for over twenty-seven years. According to Reddington, he took a break for about twenty-two of those years, until now. You’ll have to search for similarities and cross-referenced cases going back a long time.” Liz said. 

 Aram listened, but as Liz got closer to him, he noticed that she smelled like Raymond Reddington. He briefly got a startled look on his face as he looked at her. He’d realized the implications, but wanted to keep her secret for her, if possible. Aram quickly focused back on his computer.  

 “Right. Will do, Agent Keen.” He said. 

 Samar printed out an old photo of Jenkins, the only one she could find. She walked past Liz to put it on the board. Samar paused and stared at Liz. She leaned closer to Liz and kept staring at her, unblinkingly. 

 “Just so you know, you smell like Reddington.” She said quietly.

 Liz swallowed. 

 “Oh. Yeah, I fell asleep on his shoulder on the way over here.” She said, trying to laugh it off. 

 Samar’s expression was deadly serious. She was unconvinced, and she eyed Liz carefully before putting the picture up. Liz realized she’d better not stand too close to Ressler or Harold. She stayed near Aram’s desk. 

 “So what made him start killing again now?” Ressler asked Reddington. 

 “I don’t know, Donald. I thought he was dead. Clearly, I need to update my intel.” Said Red. 

 “Then how do you know this was him?” Asked Harold, pointing to the newspaper on the table. 

 “The victim was a sweet, middle-aged lunch lady who volunteers to read to children at the library. Who else would’ve killed her? This is typical of Jackson.” Red explained. 

 “Do you know where to find him?” Asked Ressler. 

 “He scopes out schools to find out who works there. He could pick any one of the thousands of schools in the state, never mind other states, but because he’s rather boring, I’m going to guess he’ll go to his old primary school.” Red replied. 

 “That makes sense. Maybe this will be his last killing and he wants to come full circle.” Said Liz, recalling other profiles. 

 “Where did he go to primary school?” Asked Samar.

 “Sugar Tree Primary School.” Aram declared, having found the name already. 

 “Excellent. Let’s conduct surveillance of the school to see if we can spot him, or even beat him to it.” Said Harold. 

 “Agent Keen, you stay with Reddington and work on your profile of Jackson. Agent Navabi, you and Agent Ressler will be on surveillance. Agent Mojtabai, keep looking for anything else we might find out about him and his other victims.” Harold said, instructing the team. 

 The task force got organized and went their separate ways. 

 

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

 Liz and Red sat at a small table in the corner of a cafe, sipping coffee and discussing Jackson’s profile.

“Almost twenty-two years is a hell of a long ‘cooling off period’. What’s your theory about why he took such a long break?” Asked Liz. 

“I think perhaps he…had a child with someone.” Said Red. 

 Liz frowned and thought about it. 

 “So, what, he waits until the child is old enough to look after themselves and then he starts killing again?” She asked. 

 “Possibly. Even ruthless killers sometimes want to be normal for the sake of their children.” He said. 

 Liz looked at him. There was a hint that he was speaking from personal experience. She felt sad for him, and quickly changed the subject.

 “And the only connection between his victims is that they all work at schools?” She asked. 

 “Yes. A few of them have worked at the same school, but then he tried to move around before it became too obvious. He also tries to make them look random, like a…mugging gone wrong, or an accident, but he’s not very successful in that regard.” Red told her. 

 “How has he eluded investigators for so long if he’s not successful?” She asked. 

 “There just weren’t enough clues to identify him…then all of a sudden, the murders stopped.” He said.

 Red crossed his legs, which caused his shin to brush against Liz’s. She wished she could sit right beside him, with his arm around her. She took a sip of coffee and tried to focus. Red noticed that he’d brushed against Lizzie, and he wanted to just lean over the table and kiss her. Red appeared to be lost in thought when Liz regained her concentration. 

 “So…what else can you tell me about Jackson?” She asked. 

 “I’ve told you everything I can, unfortunately.” He said. 

 “Okay. Just let me make some notes.” She said.

 Red watched as she wrote on a napkin, sometimes pausing and putting the end of the pen between her lips. When she looked up at him, he was lightly smiling with his head off to the side. 

 “If he had a kid, and they’re now off at school or work, he might feel like he can indulge himself in his need to kill. But he could also be trying to stop. If this is his last one, that would explain why he might prey on someone from his old school. This one has to be special.” Liz explained.

 Red still had a glazed look.

 “Reddington.” She said. 

 “I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I didn’t get any of that…you and that pen distracted me.” He said, flirtatiously. 

 Liz shook her head like he was a lost cause, but she couldn’t help smiling. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz and Red decided to meet at Liz’s motel room to carry on talking about the case. They didn’t want to stay in the cafe all day and the safe house was too far. Liz hadn’t heard any news from the task force yet. When Liz arrived and she opened the door, she saw that Red was already there, sitting on the bed. 

 “How did you—? Never mind.” Liz said, deciding not to question his methods. She was pleased he was there, no matter how he got in. 

 Liz put down her keys and bag, and she sat on the bed across from Red. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, same as he did the other morning. Liz looked shyly down at the bed, breaking eye contact. 

 “I’m…still trying to figure out who Jackson might choose next. His latest victim worked as a lunch lady in a cafeteria. Was there any pattern to his first few killings?” She asked, trying to focus on work.

 “Not really. I remember he killed a teacher, then it was a…janitor. Then a lunch lady, followed by a principal. That was the end of the series before he took a break.” Said Red.

 “Hmm. He could go after the principal of his old school, to pick up where he left off, or he could choose a new type of victim to continue the sequence, like a coach. He hasn’t killed a coach yet.” Liz said. 

 “That’s true…and coaches can be… _infuriating_.” He said in jest. 

 Liz gave him a quick smile, but then she put her head off to the side, stretching her neck. 

 “We need to stop him before he kills again.” Liz said, feeling frustrated. 

 Red noticed the slight bruise on her neck when she stretched. He was turned on, seeing the mark he’d left on her and thinking about their morning lovemaking. 

 “We’ll stop him, Elizabeth. Don’t worry.” He said, moving closer to her on the bed. 

 Red reached out and touched his fingers lightly to the bruise. Liz closed her eyes for a moment. He shifted so that he was even closer, sitting right in front of her. She gazed into his eyes, which were filled with passion. 

 “I hope I didn’t hurt you, Lizzie.” He said gently. 

 “You didn’t.” Liz said truthfully. 

 “Good.” Red said, tracing his hand over her cheek. 

 Liz relaxed as she enjoyed Red’s warm touch. He leaned in and placed his lips against her skin where the bruise was. He heard Lizzie let out a quiet sigh. She closed her eyes again, and she felt his soft lips skim upwards. Red kissed her neck, and then along her jawline. Liz was mesmerized by his kisses, and she sat transfixed as he doted on her. Red moved his attentions down again, to the front of her neck, and his hands supported her shoulders as she leaned backward a little. He gently encouraged her to lie back on the bed, and she followed his lead. Liz could no longer think about the case; she was powerless against his seduction, but she didn’t mind. 

 Red slowly undid each button of Lizzie’s blouse and he moved downward, kissing her skin each time it became exposed. When her shirt was completely undone, he saw that Liz’s bra had a front clasp. He undid the clasp as she watched him with her eyes full of emotion. She was enjoying feeling like the center of his universe, as she always did. Red hovered over her, taking in her beauty, and then he leant down to kiss her breasts. He slowly and gently pressed his lips to her over and over again, then he put his mouth over her nipple. Liz slid her hand up his bicep as he held himself over top of her. Red pulled away and massaged her breast as his mouth continued its journey to her other nipple. He felt her one hand caressing his upper arm and then her other hand running lightly over his hair. Liz loved how it softly tickled her hand. Red brought himself up in line with her face, which he studied. He finally kissed her on the lips and Lizzie moaned. The deep kiss was over a bit too soon, as Red knelt on the bed by her legs. He undid Liz’s black pants and pulled them down, pausing to take her shoes off for her. Red raked his eyes over her and she looked gorgeous in nothing but lavender-colored panties. He bent down and kissed her over the purple fabric. Liz parted her legs and he kissed again, causing her to moan at the light pressure and the warmth of his breath on the material. Red gently pulled off her panties and then he positioned himself so that his face was between her legs and his hands caressed her hips. 

 Liz sighed shakily as she felt Red’s mouth kissing her most intimate flesh, this time without the fabric in the way. His tongue then grazed over her, moving down to taste the rapidly increasing wetness and back up to her clit. Red moaned, clearly enjoying her. He continued expertly ministering to her clit and Liz’s breathing became heavier. She could feel the familiar warm tension and pressure building inside her. As Red grasped her hips, he rubbed his thumbs into the grooves where her hip bones met her lower abdomen. This was a huge turn-on for Liz, and she gently pushed up against his mouth. Spurred on by her urgency, Red started sucking on her clit. Liz was nearly seeing stars and she was getting so close to climaxing. She then felt his tongue become pointed and quickly rub her very firm clit. This pushed her over the edge.

 “Ohhh Red…” Liz moaned loudly as she shuddered with the force of her orgasm. 

 Red felt her trembling and grinding her hips into him. He moved his tongue down and licked her as she became even wetter. She revelled in the feeling of his tongue. Red kissed her inner thigh as he raised himself up. He watched as she caught her breath, feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

 Liz had just come down from her intense pleasure when she was rudely brought back to reality. There was a knock on the motel room door. 

 “Fuck.” Liz whispered and she started getting dressed in a panic. 

 Aram stood at the door with his iPad under his arm. It seemed to be taking a long time for Liz to answer. After a couple of minutes, Liz opened the door, smiling but looking a bit frightened. She was blushing, a tiny bit of her shirt wasn’t tucked in and she wasn’t wearing any shoes. Reddington was sitting on the bed with a pillow on his lap; he was staring at Aram, looking a bit peeved. Aram felt very awkward. 

 “Uh…Agent Keen…Liz. I’m glad you’re okay. You didn’t answer your phone.” He said, trying hard not to make eye contact with Reddington. 

 “Oh no. I’m sorry, I must’ve had it on silent.” Liz said, looking worried. “What’s going on?”

 “Sorry to…uh…I’ve digitally aged Jackson from his old photo so we’ll have a better idea of what he looks like now. I’ve texted it to you. Also, Mr. Cooper called you to see if you’ve made any progress on your profile.” Aram said. 

 Liz sighed, still looking worried. 

 “Okay…Yes, I’ve made some progress…We think he might’ve had a child and that’s why he took such a long break. He could be planning on doing one final murder at his old school.” She said. 

 “Thanks. Did you want me to….update Cooper for you?” Aram asked, trying to be helpful. 

 “Sure, that would be great. Thank you.” Liz said, sounding both relieved and apologetic. 

 “No worries. I’m just glad you’re okay. I’ll see you later, or…whenever…at work, when you’re ready to come in…” Aram said while he nervously glanced over at Reddington. 

 “Yep, I’ll come in later, hopefully with a finished profile.” She said. 

 “Okay.” Aram said and he left. 

 Liz closed the door and stared at Red. He grinned at her and then he chuckled. 

 “It’s not funny.” She said, although she started laughing, too. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 At the Post Office, Liz presented her profile of Jackson to the task force, including Reddington.

 “I think it’s most likely that he’ll choose to go after a coach this time. Even though a principal came after a lunch lady in his previous sequence, he used to choose someone with a different school-related occupation each time. Repeating a lunch lady murder could have just been a way to see if he could still do it. The newness of preying on a different school worker will likely appeal to him. He might have even deliberately saved the coach for his last killing because he may hold a special grudge against his coach at primary school. The murder of Mrs. Smythe, the lunch lady, was only two days ago, so it could be at least a few days until he strikes again. It is definitely imminent, though, so we should keep surveilling his old school. We don’t know exactly when it will happen, or how long he takes to stalk his victims, so we need to be vigilant.” Liz said. 

 “Well done, Agent Keen.” Said Harold. “We’ll continue the surveillance and when we have confirmation that he’s stalking his next victim at Sugar Tree, we’ll need to warn the coach.” 

 Harold sent two agents to keep watch on the school, not telling them anything more than they needed to know, as they weren’t part of the task force. Samar and Ressler were given a break from their surveillance, so Ressler went to his office to do paperwork. 

 Samar went to chat with Aram at his desk. Liz was talking to Harold, and Reddington was standing near Liz. Samar leaned close to Aram.

 “Liz seems more…on the ball again. Are you still worried about her?” She asked him, knowing they’d both noticed Liz’s tiredness lately, not to mention the fact that she smelled like Reddington earlier that day. 

 Aram swallowed hard, not looking at her. 

 “Uh, no, I…I think she’s okay.” He said. 

 “What are you not telling me, Aram?” Said Samar. 

 She could always see right through him. 

 “Okay, well, I went to her motel room earlier to check on her and she seemed…fine. She was meeting with Reddington, and she was doing well.” He said. 

 “They’re screwing, aren’t they?” She said, as more of a statement than a question. 

 “I didn’t say that!” He protested. 

 “You didn’t need to.” She said. 

 Aram felt bad. He didn’t seem capable of keeping secrets for very long. Samar smiled at him. 

 “It’s okay, Aram. I’m not going to tell anyone else. I don’t think it’s the wisest decision to sleep with Raymond Reddington, but it’s really none of my business.” She said. 

 “I’m sure it’ll be okay. I mean, he really cares about her.” Said Aram, ever the romantic. 

 Samar smiled again and then she left. Harold left to go home for the evening. Aram was finishing checking the surveillance feeds before going home. Liz and Red got into the elevator together. 

 After a moment’s silence, Red spoke. 

 “What are your plans for this evening, Agent Keen?” He asked, keeping up their professional pretense on the off chance they could be overheard.

 “I don’t have any plans, Reddington.” She replied. 

 “You’re more than welcome to join me at the safe house…the one with the swing.” He said quietly. 

 “I’d love to.” She said, her tone sounding more eager than she’d expected. 

 “Excellent. Dembe is picking me up. You can come with me now, if you like. I’ve arranged for one of my chefs to cook dinner and bake something for dessert. Dembe tells me it’s a spectacular Esterházy torte. It’s a layered Hungarian cake made with cognac buttercream and almond meringue.” He said. 

 “Sounds amazing.” Liz said, as they stepped out of the elevator. 

 They got into the waiting vehicle and greeted Dembe. 

 “Good evening, Elizabeth. Did Raymond tell you about the cake?” Dembe asked, knowing Reddington had a sweet tooth.

 She laughed.

 “Yes, he did. It sounds great.” She said. 

 They enjoyed a quiet, uneventful drive to the safe house. When they arrived, Red invited his team to join them for dinner. They ate some delicious pasta, salad, and the cake, which was almost too beautiful to cut into. Everyone helped tidy up, and then Dembe, Baz and the two other men went to the guest house out back where they stayed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz and Red found themselves alone in the main house. They sat in the drawing room and sipped some neat scotch. It was another romantic evening in Liz’s favorite safe house. It might’ve been the scotch kicking in, but she could picture them living there together. She could imagine spending every night with him, waking up next to him every morning, exploring each other, enjoying each other’s company. She felt her cheeks get warm as she looked down at her glass. Because Red always watched her intently, he noticed that she suddenly blushed and looked coy.

 “What are you thinking about, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 The fact that he was so in tune with her was both thrilling and unsettling. 

 “Nothing. Well, just…this house. I really like it here.” She said. 

 “It’s yours.” Said Red. 

 “What?” Liz asked.

 “You can have it, since you like it so much. But just so you know, I won’t be able to stay here all the time. It’s not safe for either of us. I can’t spend more than two nights in the same place…not until I finish taking down everyone on the Blacklist and I get my immunity deal.” He explained. 

 Red gave her a bittersweet smile. He wanted her to have the house, but he wished he could stay there with her every day and night. 

 “When will that be?” She boldly asked. 

 “I can’t tell you that right now, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz looked down again. Red’s heart wrenched at her sudden low mood. He’d already known for a long time that he needed her, but Lizzie needing him was a new notion. He put his glass down and sat right next to her. Liz put down her glass and then leaned her head against Red’s shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her for what seemed like hours. They both nearly fell asleep on the sofa.

 “Let’s go to bed.” Liz said, as she took hold of Red’s hand and got up. 

 “Good idea.” Red said with a smug expression. 

 He followed her upstairs to the bedroom, where they both got completely undressed. They got under the blankets and once again, they gravitated toward each other in the middle of the large bed. They looked at one another in the bright moonlight coming in through the window. Red touched his lips to Lizzie’s beautiful soft pout, and she returned the kiss with ardour. She put her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss while he ran his hand down her bare back. Liz’s fingers grazed Red’s chest and he cupped her butt cheek with his hand, pulling her closer. She felt his hardness against her lower abdomen. Liz moaned into the kiss. The feel of his hot, smooth skin on her belly was overwhelming. She moved up and put her leg over him so that she could rub her moist, sensitive center up and down his erection. She felt herself getting very wet as she did this a few times, and Red felt Lizzie becoming more slippery as she rubbed herself against him. It drove him to gently push her back onto the bed and get on top of her.

 He kissed her again as he continued rubbing against her where she craved him. Liz was already going to climax if Red kept that up, but then she wrapped her legs around him and he guided himself into her entrance. She was very wet and he was able to slide in quite easily. It still hadn’t ceased to amaze him, how much she wanted him and how her body responded to him. Lizzie tightened for a moment as he pushed all the way in and he kissed her neck as he made sure she was ready. She relaxed and Red began moving slowly, out and then in again. Liz whimpered and dug her fingernails into his arms; his slow pace was tantalizing. She could feel every inch of him as he would push deep inside and then almost completely pull out. When Red heard Lizzie whimpering, he knew it was because he was going too slow, but he wanted to hear her say what she wanted. 

 “What do you want, Lizzie?” He asked in his deep voice that seemed to reverberate through her. 

 “I want you to go faster…and harder…now.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Liz used her legs to pull him toward her and Red obligingly deepened his thrusting. He picked up his pace, and she started bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. Liz reached up and held onto the headboard so she could push against him. After a few moments, the headboard was banging against the wall and she was glad nobody else was in the house to hear it. 

 “Oh god…yes…Raymond.” Lizzie panted. 

 This was music to Red’s ears, and he continued driving into her, hard. Liz was arching up against Red and moaning and whining. She couldn’t help getting very vocal. She cried out as she felt her orgasm hit her suddenly. With a few more quick thrusts, Red reached an explosive climax and he gushed into Lizzie with each wave. When the waves of pleasure subsided, Red stayed still and Liz kissed him. When he was ready, he slipped out and Liz felt their fluids flow out of her. She liked the feeling, but rather than stain the bedding, she tidied up with some tissues. Red relaxed on his back, so she rested her head on his chest. She heard that his heart was still pounding somewhat, but it was starting to calm down. She smiled and closed her eyes. They remained motionless and quiet until they fell asleep. 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, but I didn't want to keep you waiting! There is a brief bit of violence in this one.  
> Also please note that the original characters are fictional and any resemblance to real people or situations is unintentional.

 Liz woke up when she felt a kiss on her lips. Her eyes were still closed, but she smiled against Red’s lips. _What a great way to wake up!_ Liz thought as she opened her eyes. Red was gazing at her, adoringly.

 “Good morning, Lizzie.” He said quietly.

 “Mmm…” She uttered as she stretched. “Good morning, Red.” 

 “Let’s shower together in the big bathroom this time.” Liz said. 

 “Alright.” Red agreed. 

 They went into the large bathroom upstairs and showered. Liz used his products again, not really caring if anyone at work noticed. Red loved watching the water and suds cascade over her body. Liz smiled when she noticed his attention. He often looked at her like he was under her spell. She felt the same; she was captivated by him. Liz and Red got dressed together and then he invited his team to join them for omelettes, which he made. It was another cheerful morning, and Liz had the bizarre feeling that they were like a family. She giggled into her coffee cup.

 “What’s so funny?” Red asked, smirking.

 “Nothing, I’m just in a good mood.” She said. 

 Liz’s phone rang. It was Ressler. 

 “Ressler?” She said as she answered it. 

 “Keen, surveillance spotted someone in a parked car near the back of the school. There was also a woman in athletic gear bringing skipping ropes, exercise balls and frisbees from the back door to the yard area. Looks like she’s a coach or something, and the person in the car is likely Jackson.” He informed her.

 “Already? Okay. Reddington and I will come in right away.” She said.

 Ressler paused.

 “Where are you?” He asked. 

 “I’m…having coffee with Reddington.” She said, honestly. It sounded innocent enough. 

 “….Okay. Yeah, come in as soon as possible.” Said Ressler, and then he hung up. 

 Dembe drove Liz and Red while Baz and the others followed in another vehicle. They arrived at the Post Office, and Red’s team stayed outside while he went in with Liz and met with the task force. Ressler debriefed everyone and Aram showed them the surveillance footage of the mysterious man in the parked car. 

 “Is it him?” Samar asked. 

 “Not sure yet. I’m using face analysis software to compare it with the photo of Jackson.” Aram said. 

 The suspense weighed heavily on the team as they waited a few minutes. 

 “Got it. It’s him.” Aram said. 

 “He’s already stalking the coach, not even four days after murdering the lunch lady? He’s moving very fast. He might try and kill the coach today.” Liz said, alarmed by Jackson’s escalation. 

 “Let’s get over there now.” Said Harold, and the task force dispersed. 

 Liz had to go with Samar and Ressler to the school; she sat in the back seat. Samar turned to look at her.

 “You look…well-rested, Liz. Good night?” She asked, with just a hint of a grin.

 Liz stared at her. 

 “Yes, thanks…” She said. Samar was clearly onto her. 

 Liz changed the subject.

 “How long till we get there?” Liz asked, wanting to hurry up.

 “We’ll be there in about 10 minutes.” Ressler said. 

 “Aram found the coach’s contact info: Ginny Maitland, twenty-five years old, from San Francisco. He’s calling her now.” Said Samar. 

 Liz put on her protective vest and armed herself in the back seat. 

 “Aram can’t get through to her.” Samar told Ressler and Liz. 

 Ressler sped up, and they travelled in tense silence until they arrived at Sugar Tree Primary School. They saw some parents’ cars arriving, and they quickly got out of the vehicle. Ressler flashed his ID and shouted to the parents to drive away. Jackson’s car was empty, and the coach wasn’t in the yard of the property. More parents, teachers and children arrived, so Samar and Ressler informed each new set of people as they came near the school that it wasn’t safe. Liz remembered that Jackson usually tried to make the murders look random or accidental. At the same moment, she saw a cell phone crash to the asphalt at her feet and a few pieces broke off. She looked up at the roof. 

 “He’s on the roof!” Liz yelled over to Ressler and Samar, and then she started running up the stairs of a fire escape. 

 As Liz neared the top of the building, she slowed down and peeked over the edge to see where Jackson and the coach were. She couldn’t see them, but she drew her handgun. She made her way onto the roof and quietly walked around the brick structure in the middle of the roof, which housed a door to the school. Liz saw Jackson holding a large hunting knife to the coach’s throat while he coerced her from the door toward the edge of the roof. 

 “Let her go!” Liz shouted.

 He ignored her. 

 “FBI! Jackson, it’s over. Let her go.” Liz said. 

 He turned toward Liz. 

 “This woman didn’t do anything to you. Her name is Ginny Maitland. She’s twenty-five years old and she just started working here. She wasn’t part of whatever happened to you at this school.” Liz told him, trying to humanize the coach to Jackson so it would be more difficult for him to kill her. 

 Jackson remained still. 

 “You can stop now.” Liz said. 

 He let go of the coach and he started crying. Liz made sure Ginny was a safe distance from Jackson, and then she walked towards him. She was going to take the knife out of his hand, but he suddenly twisted Liz’s wrist and pulled her against him. He wrestled her into standing with her back against his chest, and he put the knife to her neck. _I should’ve seen that coming._ She thought briefly. He took her gun and tossed it on the roof surface. 

 “It doesn’t have to be the coach…it can be the FBI bitch who thought she was smarter than me.” He said. 

 Next thing Liz knew, the door leading to the school opened, and Reddington walked through, brandishing an old-fashioned pistol. 

 “Hello _Beverly_ …I have some advice for you. Never bring a knife to a gun fight.” He said.

 With that, a gunshot rang out and Liz closed her eyes. She nearly fell backward with Jackson’s dead weight. She realized what happened and she turned around to see Jackson lying on his back on the roof. He’d been shot through the eye. She looked back at Red, in shock.

 Red refused to look apologetic. 

 “You can’t reason with people like that, Elizabeth.” He said, shaking his head. 

 Liz felt surprised and angry that she’d fallen for Jackson’s ploy. She wished she could’ve talked him out of it, and now he was dead. As she looked at Red, she felt like shouting at him to tell him she could’ve handled it. There was no need for lethal force; he could’ve shot him in the leg or shoulder. But of course, that wouldn’t matter to Red, because he wasn’t an agent. She also felt a little grateful for his protection. She just stood there for a minute to process everything. 

 Ginny was kneeling on the roof with her hand over her mouth in fear and shock. Liz snapped out of it and went over to her to comfort her. 

 “Let’s get you out of here.” She told Ginny, and when she looked back at the doorway, Red was gone. He didn’t want to stick around for other law enforcement to show up and investigate. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 At the Post Office, Ressler apologized to Liz for not being there on the roof with her. She thanked him, but told him he and Samar did the right thing, protecting the civilians and children.

 “For once, I’m glad Reddington was there, interfering with our investigation.” Ressler said.

 Liz smiled. 

 Harold told everyone to go home and recuperate, so Liz went to her motel room. She showered, and then the exhaustion set in. She’d been running on adrenaline since she ran up to the top of the school. Once she’d dried off, she put on some comfy lounge pants and a tank top and got into bed. After a long while, she was finally able to unwind enough to fall asleep. She drifted off to pleasant thoughts about the safe house with the bench. 

 In the morning, Liz awoke abruptly and sat bolt upright in bed. She’d sensed there was someone in her room. She saw Red sitting in the chair next to her bed, watching her. 

 “Jesus.” She breathed. 

 “Hardly.” He said, looking smug. 

 “Red, you scared me.” She scolded him. 

 “I was trying to have the opposite effect…I wanted to watch over you and make you feel safe.” He said.

 Liz sighed and relaxed a little. 

 “Well, come here then.” She said, reaching out to him with both hands. 

 Red embraced Liz and got into the bed with her. She squished herself against his chest and put her head in the crook of his neck. 

 “Now I feel safe.” She said. 

 She didn’t see the smile that appeared on his face. He held her tightly. They were like magnets, stuck together, attracted to each other uncontrollably. Liz sighed and Red kissed her on the head. He was pleased when Lizzie fell back asleep. He stayed awake, listening to her slow breathing and thinking about how happy she was at the latest safe house. He wanted to be able to give her a happy, peaceful existence. 

 Liz had slept for about another half hour and then she woke up feeling Red’s arms still tight around her, breathing his lovely scent. 

 “Red?” She said quietly.

 “Mmm?” He responded.

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 And Red just kissed her on the head as a ‘you’re welcome’. 

 Liz spent a lazy morning relaxing and cuddling with Red. They ate toast and fruit for breakfast, with coffee. Their relationship had very rapidly become more domestic and they’d been practically inseparable for days on end. Liz was becoming less concerned with the consequences of being with him and whether or not the task force would find out about their relationship. It felt right to her, and as a stubborn person, she was determined to be with him. She knew Red was determined to be with her as well; he’d insinuated himself into every aspect of her existence. She used to feel puzzled and overwhelmed by him, but now she was glad he was there. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by James Spader in the movie "Secretary" (2002). ;)

 Liz and Red were relaxing in her motel room, enjoying the bit of free time they had since the Jackson case was closed. They were both sitting on the bed, not just because there was only one chair in the room but because they wanted to be close to each other. Red was wearing a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Liz rubbed her hand along his forearm, and then she took hold of Red’s hand and she lightly stroked it, tracing patterns in his palm. The simple affectionate gesture began to feel erotic. She started craving his touch and his body, so she lifted his hand to her face. Red watched intently as Lizzie moved his hand softly over her cheek and then she put his fingers against her lips. Liz took his pointer finger into her mouth. She slowly slid his finger in and then out. This had quite an effect on him, and he felt himself getting hard. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, his phone rang. Liz observed Red’s face and his eyelashes as he looked down at his phone. She’d always found his eyes so enchanting, she felt like she could just fall into the greenish blue pools.

 “Yes?” He said, and then he listened. 

 “I told you to only call if it was important. That doesn’t sound very important.” He said, sounding impatient. 

 He listened, and Liz continued watching him. 

 “Glen, listen to me…” He said, standing up and pacing away from the bed. 

 Red had been interrupted and he closed his eyes, exasperated. He continued to listen to what was turning into a long story. An idea suddenly popped into Liz’s head. When Red looked back toward the bed, he saw that Lizzie was naked. 

 “…I have to go.” Red said and hung up on Glen. He tossed the phone and it landed on the motel chair. 

 Liz laughed and then Red walked over to her. She was kneeling on the bed, and she stretched up to kiss him while her hands went to his chest. She felt the smooth fabric of his shirt wrinkle as she ran her hands over his chest and arms. She was glad he wasn’t wearing a full suit; there were less clothes to get through. Liz undid Red’s buttons and as she finished opening his shirt, she lowered herself and sat on her heels. She looked up at Red, who was admiring her nude body. Liz undid his belt and trousers and she tugged them down along with his boxers. She was very pleased to see that he was more than ready for her. She gently stroked upward along his shaft from base to tip, and then she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Red quietly sighed and rested his hand on her head. He watched Lizzie moving her head up and down as she pleasured him. Liz stopped before he got too close because she wanted to feel Red inside her. She reached up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. He took off the rest of his clothes as Liz looked at him. She was biting her lip and looking a little flushed. 

 Red watched Liz as she crawled away from him, toward the headboard. She stayed on all fours and then she pushed her hair off to one side and looked back as an invitation. Red was taken aback. 

 “My god, Lizzie…you have no idea what you do to me…” He said. 

 “Show me.” She said lustfully. 

 Lizzie spread her legs for him and he got on the bed behind her. He bent overtop of her and kissed her back. As Red positioned himself, Liz felt his erection brush against her inner thigh and the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through her. He guided himself up between her legs and he rubbed his tip along her from her clit to her opening. Liz moaned and nudged backward to encourage Red to enter her. He pushed inside a bit at a time, coating himself with her wetness before going in further. She arched her back and parted her legs further. Red was slowly moving deep into her, and Liz let out a shaky breath. The pleasure was so great, she wasn’t sure if her limbs would support her. She held onto the headboard with one hand to brace herself. He began thrusting faster and Liz moaned again. Red’s warm hands grasped her hips. They could feel their lovemaking getting very slippery, which aroused them both even more. Lizzie was so wet around him, he was gliding in and out. He shoved into her more deeply with each thrust, and she put her other hand on the headboard. They were both panting as their pace quickened. Liz pushed back, meeting his thrusts. Red reached his hand around her hip and started rubbing back and forth over her clit. After a few moments of this intense pleasure, Liz was overcome with a powerful orgasm. Red felt her hips lose their rhythm against his thrusting and felt her become very tight on him. He gripped her hips and stayed deep as he poured into her. When they stilled, Liz rested her head on her arms as she still hung onto the headboard. They both caught their breath and then Red gently pulled out. He relaxed onto his back on the bed. Liz lowered herself onto her side, lying down against him. 

 “Let’s do that again sometime.” Said Red, sounding cheerful.

 Liz giggled.

 “Definitely.” She agreed. 

 She waited for a few minutes and then she decided to ask about his phone call. 

 “So…what was the call about?” She asked. 

 “Oh, it was nothing important, just an…update about someone I offered a deal to. It’s not going as planned, apparently.” He said. 

 Liz waited to see if he was going to elaborate. He didn’t. 

 “Anything I should know about?” She asked. 

 Red looked at her. 

 “No, Lizzie. It’s got nothing to do with the Blacklist…” He said. 

 “Okay.” She replied, and she rested her cheek on his chest.

 Liz realized, with a sinking feeling, that she was going to worry about Red and his exceptionally dangerous business dealings much more than she used to. She’d been concerned about him before, but now that she was in love with him, things were going to be very different. Red reached down and pulled the blankets up over them both, and then he kissed her softly. Liz put her arm over him as she relaxed. This was the best day off she’d had in a long time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz was sitting in her office at the black site, trying to focus on finishing her report on the Jackson case, but she just kept thinking about Red: how his touch was electrifying, how soft his lips were, and how he filled her perfectly like they were made to fit together. She felt her cheeks get warm, and she sighed. Liz nearly jumped off her chair when there was a knock on the open door. She turned and saw Samar.

 “Liz, do you have any plans to meet with Reddington today? We’re hoping to get started on the next name on the list soon.” Samar said. 

 “Yeah, I’ll…likely meet with him later. I’ll ask him about the next Blacklister.” Liz said. 

 “Good.” Samar said, but she lingered in the doorway. 

 Liz looked at her expectantly. Samar came into the office and looked behind her to make sure no one else was around. Liz became slightly nervous. 

 “I don’t mean to embarrass you or anything, but I’m curious…how is Reddington…in bed?” Samar asked, sounding serious. 

 Liz opened her mouth in shock, not only at the question, but at Samar’s uncharacteristic behaviour.

 “What? How would I know?” She scoffed. 

 Samar tilted her head.

 “I know about you two, Liz. It’s fine….and like I said, I’m curious.” Said Samar. 

 Samar found Reddington charming and she wondered if he was as good as his ego led everyone to believe. Liz sighed in defeat. 

 “Reddington and I have a…complicated relationship…but yes, we’ve gotten closer recently.” Liz said, followed by a long pause. 

 Samar figured she shouldn’t press Liz, so she nodded and turned to leave. 

 “And he’s amazing.” Said Liz.

 Samar smiled and then she left. Suddenly, Liz had another visitor. It was Aram this time. 

 “Hi Aram.” She said. 

 “What was that about?” He asked, looking at Samar, who was back in the main area. 

 “Nothing important.” Said Liz. 

 “Was it about you hooking up with Reddington?” Asked Aram. 

 Liz was floored. 

 “What?! Okay, does everyone know about this?” She asked, embarrassed.

 “No, just Samar and I.” He said plainly.

 Liz stared at him for a moment. 

 “Yes, it was about…that.” She said. 

 “Okay, that’s a relief. I thought it might’ve been about me. I asked her out for dinner.” He said. 

 “That’s good, Aram. Can I get back to my work now?” She asked. 

 “Sorry. Yes, Agent Keen.” He said, getting back to business. 

 Aram left and Liz put her head in her hands and she sighed. Her phone vibrated on the desk and the screen showed “Nick’s Pizza”. 

 “Red?” She said.

 “Hello, Lizzie. Can you meet me at the DMV on Main Street in 15 minutes?” He asked. 

 “The DMV?” She asked. She wasn’t sure she heard that correctly. 

 “Yes.” He said without any explanation. 

 “Uh, yes I can do that.” She replied. 

 “Excellent.” He said, and hung up. 

 Liz made an excuse to the team before she left because she wasn’t sure if Red wanted her to tell them about this meeting or not. She drove to the building on Main Street that housed the DMV. She went in and could hardly believe her eyes when she saw Red waiting there in plain clothes and a baseball cap. Liz went over to him. 

 “You see that fellow behind the glass there? I’ve been waiting for forty-seven minutes to meet with him.” Red told her, and he sounded bitter. 

 “Why are we here?” Liz asked.

 “I have to meet with him, and depending on what he tells me, I may need your help.” He said. 

 A voice called out “Number one-twenty-eight!” And with that, Red and Liz went into the little office. 

 “I wait longer each time I come here, and I know you’re doing it on purpose.” Red said to the man, sounding venomous. 

 “You’re just being paranoid!” The man said, grinning. 

 “Elizabeth, this is Glen.” Red introduced them. 

 “So what do you have for me?” Red asked him. 

 “Well, I tried to get that intel you wanted, but I had to take my guinea pig to the vet. He died this morning.” Said Glen, looking pitiful.

 “…I’m sorry, Glen.” Said Red, shaking his head at the sad news. 

 Glenn went silent and then he cracked a smile. 

 “I’m yankin’ your chain again! You never learn, do you?” He said to Red. 

 Red’s expression was very serious. 

 “I don’t know why I believe anything you say to me…” Said Red, exasperated. 

 “Because we’re BFFs.” Glen said jovially, sitting at his desk. 

 “Perez and Sands are working together. They’ve been meeting at this location. Here’s Perez’s address and here’s Sands’ address.” Glen said as he gave Red some papers. 

 Red thanked Glen, and he and Liz left the DMV office. They agreed to meet back at Liz’s motel room for more privacy to discuss the situation. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 In the motel room, Red explained what the cryptic meeting at the DMV was about. 

 “Jorge Perez runs an enormous smuggling ring. I made a generous offer to buy him out…he _pretended_ to take it; I paid him and now he’s carrying on with his business. He just took on a new partner, John Sands, and they’re expanding, thanks to my…donation.” Red told her. 

 “What do you want me to do?” Liz asked. 

 “Either the FBI takes Perez down or I…remove him myself. Does the FBI have an interest in apprehending him? I thought I would give you the opportunity before I deal with it.” He said. 

 “I don’t think we’ve heard of him, to be honest, but if he’s got a huge smuggling ring, then I’m sure we’d be glad to take him down. I’ll bring it to Cooper.” Liz said. 

 Red looked a little disappointed. 

 “Okay, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red suddenly became obviously distracted and he looked at the bed. Liz smirked at him. 

 “Red, I have to get back to work.” She said, half-heartedly protesting.

 “You’ve got some time left…” He said.

 Liz was sorely tempted. Red walked towards her and stood very close. He smelled amazing as always, and his eyes were hypnotic. He moved in and his lips were almost touching hers. Red waited for her to make the next move. Liz closed the short distance, pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips, and their kiss became more intense. Liz brought her hands up to his face and Red’s hands went to her waist to pull her closer. When he pulled her to him, she felt the hard bulge in his pants and her hands went to his chest for support. Her knees suddenly felt shaky. Red ran his hands down the curve from her waist to Lizzie’s adorable butt. He grasped her butt cheeks and pushed his hardness against her, causing her to moan. She felt a rush of warmth and wetness between her legs as he continued to hold her against him and his tongue was moving in and out of her mouth in a very suggestive manner. 

 Liz broke the kiss abruptly.

 “Okay, but we have to be quick.” She said as she breathed heavily. 

 Liz pulled her pants and underwear down and then she bent over the bed, placing her hands on it. Red didn’t hesitate in undoing his trousers and pulling them down. Liz excitedly listened to the buckle clinking and the zipping sound behind her. She bit her lip in anticipation and then she felt Red guide himself to her opening. He gently nudged into her wetness and then to her surprise, he rubbed the tip of his cock along her sensitive folds and her clit repeatedly. He seemed to be taking his time with her. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She whimpered shakily. 

 Liz was just about to start begging Red when he decided to thrust inside. She clasped the blankets and tried to brace herself. His hands went to her hips. He pulled out most of the way and then plunged back in. Lizzie was being very vocal this time. She was moaning and whimpering each time he pushed in. Her legs felt shaky and she was amazed that an orgasm was already building within her. Red was also amazed that he could already feel her tightening around him and her body was starting to quiver. He took great pleasure in the effect he had on her. He met her rapidly increasing need with harder, faster thrusts. 

 Red heard Lizzie let out the most sexual moan as she reached her peak. Her body was squeezing him and as he quickened his pace, the immense pleasure made him come hard. He spurted into her over and over again. Liz felt the slippery warmth of his fluid as he thrust a few more times and she was overtaken by another orgasm. Red was pleasantly surprised by her second climax. He made sure to wait until Liz finished riding that one out before he slipped out of her. 

 “Oh my god.” She said, surprised by how quick and intense their sex was. 

 “See, Lizzie? That didn’t take long at _all_.” He said smugly. 

 “Yes,” she breathed, “You have that effect on me.” 

 “I see that…” Red said, very pleased with himself. 

 

 (To Be Continued…)

 


	8. Chapter 8

 After their tryst in the motel, Liz and Red were both back at the Post Office, discussing the smuggling ring with Harold.

 “Why did you bring this Perez character to the FBI, Reddington?” Harold asked suspiciously. 

 “It’s good enough for me if Perez is taken down by the FBI…he doesn’t have to _die_. Also, the FBI gets another notorious criminal. It’s a win-win situation, Harold.” Red said graciously. 

 Liz and Harold shot each other a surprised glance. Harold leaned back in his chair and thought about it. 

 “Fine. We’ll do it. Let’s brief the team.” Said Harold, standing up. 

 They went down the steps and into the main area. Samar gave Liz a sly smile when Red was looking the other way. Liz glared at her as a warning to drop it. Red gave everyone the backstory of Perez as a smuggler and how he was now attempting to rip him off. 

 “So, this is another one of your revenge cases.” Said Ressler. 

 “Not exactly…well, perhaps partially.” Red said. 

 “Since he’s expanding his business, he’s going to cause us both a lot of problems…He needs to be reined in.” Red explained. 

 “I still think Perez is mostly your problem.” Ressler said, not wanting to do Reddington’s bidding. 

 “Like it or not, Donald, my problems are your problems, now that the FBI and I are in bed together.” Red told him. 

 Liz looked down at her feet, trying not to get embarrassed by Red’s choice of expression. 

 “Perez is clearly a major problem for law enforcement all over the country. He’s a worthwhile target.” Harold said, stopping Ressler and Reddington from continuing their verbal sparring. 

 The task force discussed the logistics of the mission and Red gave Perez’s address to Aram, but he omitted the intel on Sands. Liz noticed, but she didn’t say anything. After the briefing, Liz and Red found themselves alone in the elevator again. 

 “Why didn’t you tell them about Sands?” She asked.

 “I’m keeping him for myself.” He said. 

 “You’re going to kill him?” She asked. 

 He laughed. “Of course not. He’s very…weak-willed; he’s going to work for me once Perez is out of the way.” 

 They stepped out of the elevator and into the parking area, where Dembe was waiting with a car. 

 “Care to join me at my new safe house, Elizabeth?” Red asked. 

 Liz felt tired, but she liked the idea. 

 “Okay. Why not.” She said, and she got into the car. 

 “This latest one is just beautiful. It belonged to an eccentric millionaire who had her own movie theater room. She used to obsessively watch films…she was a failed actress who got her money from a rich husband.” He told her. 

 Liz smiled slightly while she listened to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When the car pulled into the long driveway of the safe house, Liz woke up. She realized that she’d dozed off on Red’s shoulder. He was right, the house was beautiful. It was a spectacular mansion, fit for the aspiring starlet it had belonged to. Dembe, Liz and Red went inside. Liz saw that it was lavishly designed and decorated, including a spiral staircase and an indoor pool. Red took his hat off and placed it on the newel of the spiral staircase. He looked around nostalgically. 

 “I haven’t been here in years.” Said Red. 

 Liz was curious. 

 “You’ve been here before?” She asked.

 “Yes, ages ago. I told you the owner wanted to be an actress? Well, I bought her an Oscar and gave it to her. She was so moved, she left this mansion to me in her will.” He explained. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows. 

 “Don’t worry, Lizzie, she was eighty-two when I met her _and_ she was still very much in love with her late husband. There’s no need to be jealous.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled at Red. Not only was the story amusing, but he was always full of surprises. It so was sweet and kind of him to make the woman happy like that. Dembe joined Liz and Red at the island in the kitchen, where they ate pizza and wine. Red told them he was going to explore the wine cellar and as he left the room, Dembe and Liz smiled in mutual affection for him. 

 “You’re the best thing in Raymond’s life, Elizabeth. I have never seen him this happy.” Dembe confided in her. 

 Liz felt lost for words. 

 “I hope you two can find happiness with one another.” He said. 

 Dembe’s heartfelt confession made Liz’s eyes tear up. When they heard Red walking back into the room, Liz cleared her throat and tried to quickly blink away the tears. 

 “I found this lovely Cabernet Sauvignon—what’s wrong?” Red said, noticing their emotional expressions and the thick silence in the room. 

 Liz smiled sincerely, and she got up from her stool at the island. 

 “Nothing, it’s just…” She said. 

 Liz then leaned close to Red’s ear.

 “I’m in love with you.” She whispered. 

 Red was floored. He felt like he would drop the wine bottle, so he quickly put it down on the countertop. Liz put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. He could see that she was being genuine. They automatically drew closer and kissed. Dembe smiled and quietly made his exit to another part of the mansion to give them privacy.

 Their kiss started out soft and gentle but turned passionate. Liz was pulling Red’s vest and shirt and Red’s hands were on her back, pressing her against him. They just couldn’t seem to get close enough. Liz knew she’d dropped a bombshell, but she wasn’t expecting this reaction. He was clearly very happy with her declaration. 

 “Where’s the bedroom?” Liz whispered.

 “I’ll show you.” He said.

 Liz followed Red and they went up the spiral staircase and down a hallway to the master bedroom. There was an impressive kingsize bed, outfitted with blankets instead of a comforter. Liz unbuttoned her blouse while Red undid his vest. She slipped out of her bra and Red took off his shirt. They both took their pants, underwear and socks off and got into bed. Liz lied down on her back and Red pressed his body against her side. He kissed her smooth lips, then her neck and her breasts. 

 “Lizzie…I’m…very much in love with you, too.” He confessed. 

 Liz embraced him and held him tightly. She kissed him over and over again. She was happy he finally just said it in no uncertain terms. Red felt very vulnerable after telling her he loved her, but the way she was rewarding him was comforting.

 His hand slid up her inner thighs and as it got closer to her silky, moist flesh, she parted her legs. His fingers gently stroked her folds and then pressed lightly on her clit. She opened her legs wider and rubbed his arm as it rested on her abdomen. Red kissed and sucked on her neck and she didn’t care if it left a mark. Liz was lost in the feeling of his mouth on her skin and his warm fingers pleasuring her. She could also feel how hard he was against her leg. Red used two fingers to nudge her opening, and when she moaned, he slid them inside. They kissed again as his fingers pushed in and out, still being gentle. His thumb pressed on her clit, slowly rubbing it back and forth while the fingers inside pushed up toward the front of her body. Red heard Lizzie’s breathing get heavier and his fingers were being coated in her wetness. She was beyond ready for him.

 “Red, make love to me.” She said quietly. 

 Red slowly and gently took his hand away and then he kissed her neck again. He got on top of Liz and she felt the tip of his erection brush against her inner thigh as he positioned himself. Red hovered over Liz, savoring the moment. She couldn’t wait, so she raised her hips to run her wet center along his shaft. When he felt Lizzie’s moist heat against him, he guided himself into her. She moaned and caressed his biceps with her hands. Red waited until she adjusted to having him deep inside and then he began moving in a slow rhythm. Red lowered himself, pressing his body against Liz as he supported his weight on his forearms. Her hands delicately slid over his back. Red normally didn’t like anyone touching his back, but the loving way Lizzie touched him was heavenly. They looked into each other’s eyes in the dim lamplight and then their lips touched lightly. Liz kissed Red and wrapped her legs around him as she revelled in having him inside her. She made a soft humming sound as he pushed deeper. Red watched Liz’s eyes close in pleasure and it encouraged him to keep thrusting deeper and harder. Liz gazed into Red’s eyes again, and her cheeks flushed pink. The intensity in his eyes, mixed with the immense pleasure of their lovemaking, was a dizzying cocktail and it made Liz blush. Red found it irresistible, and he kissed her on the warm cheek and then he put his lips to her ear.

 “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. 

 Liz bit her lip as she felt the pleasure rising in her body. Her hands went to his lower back and she pulled him into her with each thrust. Red moaned and quickened his pace. She was getting very slippery around him, and they were both getting close to climaxing. 

 “Oh god…I’m so close…faster…” Liz said, breathing heavily. 

 Red was very close too, and he relentlessly rammed into her. She began panting and digging her nails into his shoulders. Just as Lizzie’s body starting clamping down on him, Red came forcefully, feeling the pleasure shooting through him. Liz let out a loud moan as her orgasm rushed through every nerve. After a few moments, they both sighed and Red kissed Liz on her forehead before he gently pulled out. 

 “Red, I know your ego is big enough already, but…you’re amazing.” She said, smiling at him as he lied down beside her. 

 “Thanks.” He replied, smirking at her backhanded compliment. 

 Lizzie snuggled up to him and pulled the blankets up over them. They stayed like that until they fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Some hours later, Red awoke as Liz put her arm across his chest and her thigh across his hips. He noticed he was already hard against her leg. Liz noticed too, and she quickly became aroused. She was insatiable when it came to Red. Liz rubbed her inner thigh over his erection on purpose. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 “Yes, Red?” She asked, although she knew perfectly well what she was doing to him. 

 Red slid his hand along her thigh toward her butt cheek. Liz moved his hand and she straddled him. She took advantage of her position and pinned his wrists to the bed on either side of his head. He thrust up against her when she did this. 

 “Oh, you like that?” Liz asked, excited. 

 “I get tired of _constantly_ being in charge…” Red said, sounding playful. 

 “Good to know…” She said, pushing down against him and making him moan. 

 Liz grasped his erection and guided it into her entrance. She then held his hands against the bed, lacing her fingers through his. Liz kissed Red and then leaned down further so her breasts rubbed his chest as she pushed down and back, causing him to go very deep. Red felt her hair tickling his face and neck as she moved on him. Lizzie was being very dominant and he was enjoying it. She was essentially using him as her sex toy, and it was incredibly gratifying to watch and feel. Liz continued her downward and backward thrusts as they were both getting closer to climaxing. She could feel pressure and friction on her clit, which rapidly drove her closer. Red was meeting her movements, and he wanted to hold her hips, but she still had his hands pinned. Liz quickened the pace as her need became more urgent. Red was getting close to coming when Lizzie suddenly tensed up around him as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She finally let go of his hands and put her hands on his chest to support herself as he roughly thrust into her. He held her hips while he came, and they both felt him pulsing inside her. Liz felt shaky all over and completely spent. After they both climbed down from their orgasms, Liz got off of Red and lied down beside him. They were silent for a few moments.

 “I thoroughly enjoyed being ravished by you, Elizabeth.” Red said, in his playful way. 

 Liz laughed.

 “I’m glad. I enjoyed ravishing you.” She said, still catching her breath. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 After resting for a while longer, Liz and Red decided to get up. They went into a huge bathroom, and Red showered while Liz opted for the luxurious bath with jets to relax her muscles. She was enjoying the perks of staying in this mansion, but she still had a soft spot for the safe house with the bench, the one Red said she could have. When they’d finished getting ready for the day, they went to the kitchen where Dembe was pouring coffee for the three of them. There was toast, butter, fruit, yogurt, bacon and jams on the table. Red went over and gave Dembe a hug, not only for the breakfast, but because he had the feeling Dembe was partly responsible for Liz’s sudden declaration of love the night before. Sometime, he would have to find out what he’d said to her. 

 They ate breakfast, and then Dembe offered to drive them to the Post Office to work on the Perez case. When they arrived, the three of them went in together. Liz’s fellow agents gave her, and each other, a few funny looks because she’d arrived with Reddington so early in the morning, plus she appeared to have a hickey on her neck. Liz was surprised that Ressler didn’t say anything. He looked surprised, and she knew he didn’t like or trust Reddington. She nervously cleared her throat and began talking about the case. 

 “Aram, what did you find out when you monitored Perez’s phone activity?” Liz asked. 

 “Uh, not much. He made contact with someone called John Sands, once, but they arranged to meet in person. I don’t know what they discussed when they met. He texted some guys who seem to be pretty low down on the criminal food chain. They were arranging routine pickups and drop-offs.” Said Aram. 

 “Okay.” Said Liz. 

 “This Sands fellow is also low down on the food chain…he won’t be a problem for you.” Said Red, trying to steer them away from his soon-to-be employee. 

 “How do we get evidence of Perez’s smuggling, so we can make charges stick?” Asked Harold. 

 “I know of some regular routes and ports he likes to use. I’ll find out which one he’s going to use next, and then hopefully, you’ll get a truckload—or shipping container—full of weapons.” Red replied. 

 “Alright. Let us know as soon as you hear anything.” Said Harold. 

 Liz wanted to go with Red as he was leaving, but he told her he’d see her later. As he spoke to her, he stepped close and subtly put just the tips of his fingers on her waist. This gesture didn’t get past Ressler and the others. 

 Liz went to the snack table and was choosing an apple from the large bowlful when she realized Ressler was standing next to her. He leaned toward her and talked quietly. 

 “Liz. Don’t take this the wrong way, but…are you and Reddington…you know…?” He asked. 

 She turned to face him. She decided she wasn’t going to lie to him. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 Ressler was shocked. He didn’t really expect her to say yes. 

 “Seriously?” He asked. 

 “Yep.” She said, somewhat defiantly, and she took a bite of a green apple. 

 “You can tell me to go to hell, but I have to say that I think it’s dangerous. Not to mention how it might affect our work.” He said. 

 “I’ve thought of that already. It won’t affect our work. He’s still working with us to take down criminals. Nothing’s changed.” She said. 

 Ressler was worried, but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship and working relationship with Liz, so he decided not to push her. He knew how stubborn she was. 

 “…Okay. Well, if you need any help, just let me know.” He said, and then he walked over to chat with Aram and Samar. 

 From his serious tone, Liz was pretty sure ‘help’ included killing Reddington if he ever hurt her. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Later that day, Liz answered her phone.

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Lizzie. I have Perez’s next route.” Red told her. 

 “Great! Let’s meet at the Post Office.” She said. 

 Liz drove to the black site and waited for Red to arrive. She told Harold he would be coming in with the intel they needed. 

 “So, everything’s going okay?” Harold asked her, referring to more than the case. 

 “Yeah. It is.” She said, smiling. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Reddington made a characteristically grand entrance and strolled into the center of the room. 

 “Tonight, Perez will be loading up trucks with automatic weapons at…this warehouse lot.” Red said, handing a note to Aram. 

 Aram put the coordinates up on the screen.

 “To be precise, he’ll be loading trucks with upholstered furniture stuffed with guns. What a waste of perfectly good furniture…” He said.

 Red shook his head before carrying on.

 “This will take place between twelve-thirty a.m. and two a.m., and the trucks will be labelled with ‘Stuff It! Exports’. Isn’t that cute? He’s shipping the goods to a few different places…California, Arizona, and Texas.” He said. 

 “Excellent.” Harold said, and he instructed the agents on their duties. 

 Liz and Red walked away from the team for a private moment. 

 “Is Sands going to be there?” She asked. 

 “No…he was the one who gave me the intel. He will be conveniently absent tonight. It turns out, he’s more than happy to work for me…they don’t get along.” He said. 

 “Okay. Do you want to wait with me at the motel until it’s time to go to the warehouse?” Liz asked. 

 “ _Absolutely._ ” Red said, a little too emphatically. 

 Liz smirked. 

 “Okay, I’ll see you there shortly.” She said. 

 She wished she could just lean in and kiss him, but a quick touch to his arm had to suffice. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz drove to her motel and went into the room and she noticed Red was already there, sitting in the chair near the bed. 

 “How do you get here before me?” She asked.

 “Oh, I…have my ways.” He said. 

 Liz was glad he was sitting in the chair, because anytime they were on the bed together, they couldn’t get anything done. 

 “So, Red, are you going to come with us to the warehouse later? What’s your plan?” She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed across from Red’s chair. 

 He put his head to one side.

 “We have nothing else to discuss?” Red asked. 

 “This is…strictly business, Red.” Liz said, trying to concentrate. 

 “…Right...strictly business.” Red said in his low, sexy voice. 

 Liz was so turned on by his voice. She knew she couldn’t keep her hands off him. She suddenly lunged forward off the bed and kissed Red heatedly. Red was pleasantly surprised that Lizzie found him so distracting. She straddled his lap and they kissed each other deeply, with their tongues toying with one another. Liz mentally scolded herself for having no restraint. She broke the kiss.

 “Red…I don’t know what you do to me. I can’t seem to control myself around you.” She admitted as she looked into his eyes. 

 “Don’t worry, Lizzie…you don’t have to control yourself around me…” He said.

 Red was happy when Liz giggled quietly and she kissed him again. He then kissed her neck and breasts as she ground her hips into the hardening bulge in his pants. Red pushed up against Liz and she couldn’t help letting out a tiny whimper in pleasure. Her hands grabbed his shoulders for support when he bucked against her again. It made her whole body sing with pleasure. Liz got up from Red’s lap and she started stripping her clothes off. For a few moments, Red was transfixed as he watched her take off her turquoise satin bra, but then he began undoing his vest and shirt. He gazed at her body as she took off her skinny jeans. He was undoing his trousers when he saw her pull down her matching satin panties and let them drop to the floor. Red noticed, with pleasure, that there was a wet spot on her panties. He looked back up at her face. Liz felt beautiful as Red’s eyes burned with passion. She quickly tried to decide whether to get on the bed or straddle Red in his chair again. She went for the chair. Liz stepped toward him and kissed him as she reached down, put her hand into his boxers and stroked him. She gently pulled out his erection and then she got on her knees in front of him. Liz took Red into her mouth and his hands ran through her hair. She pleasured him until neither of them could wait anymore. Liz felt the urgent need for Red to penetrate her and Red wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. 

 “Lizzie…I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing this.” He said. 

 Liz rose up and smiled at him. She straddled Red’s lap again and suddenly pushed down onto him. They were both wet, so he easily slipped deep inside. Liz quietly moaned and Red ran his hands over her back. She once again thought how perfectly they fit together; it was exquisite. Red pressed Lizzie closer to him and he kissed her breasts and rubbed his tongue on her nipples. Liz kissed him and kept him deep inside as they rocked together. Red’s fingers traced the curves of her body and she closed her eyes and sighed. It tickled Liz when his fingers grazed over her ribcage and down under her breasts. The soft giggle and shudder she produced nearly made Red come right then, but he managed to focus on pleasuring her. Red had such an effect on Liz, she felt inebriated. The ways he touched her, filled her, and looked at her were electrifying. Their pace hastened as they both started craving release. Liz felt the tension building inside her and she thrust down onto Red quickly and roughly. Lizzie’s body was tightly squeezing Red and he came, throbbing inside her. Liz felt their thrusts suddenly become warm and slippery, and she gave in to the immense pleasure. Her breath caught and she arched her back with her orgasm as Red’s hands supported her. Lizzie shivered slightly after the last wave of pleasure subsided and Red kissed her lovingly. Liz gently got off Red when they were both ready. 

 They both got tidied up and dressed again. Liz felt like she could concentrate better. 

 “You never said, are you coming with us to the warehouse?” She asked, grinning at Red. 

 “No, I think I’ll make myself scarce like my new associate John Sands.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red got comfortable on the bed and he turned the TV on. It seemed foreign to him, and Liz thought it was just as strange that Raymond Reddington was flipping channels like a regular person. 

 “I never watch television.” He said, staring at the screen. 

 Liz chuckled and she got a glimpse of what it would be like to be a normal couple with Red. It was hard to imagine, but it was appealing nonetheless. She got comfy next to him and they watched the news for a while. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The task force waited until almost one o’clock in the morning before approaching the warehouse lot so that the smugglers would be well into their work by then. There were five large trucks with about ten men loading furniture onto them. 

 “The one sitting in the back doorway is Perez.” Said Samar. 

 “All units go.” Ressler commanded. 

 The task force and a tactical unit closed around Perez and the other men. With high-powered weapons trained on them from the tactical unit, Perez and his men didn’t put up a fight. They were arrested and taken back to the FBI. The trucks were searched and the furniture was cut open, revealing guns, just as Reddington had said.

 “That was…easy.” Ressler said on the way back, sounding suspicious. 

 Liz knew he had every right to be suspicious. Red and Sands would have kept some of the goods for their own business and sent them elsewhere already. 

 After stopping at the Post Office, Liz drove tiredly back to her motel room. When she got in, she dumped her bag, jacket, shoes and all her clothes on the floor. She got into bed and pulled the blankets over her. Liz was almost asleep when she heard her phone ring. She was startled out of her daze and she answered it. 

 “Lizzie. Everything went fine, I take it?” Red asked. 

 “Yes, Red. We got him and the guns…or whatever you and Sands let us have.” She said plainly. 

 Red knew he couldn’t play games with Liz. He didn’t bother denying the accusation. 

 “Well, goodnight, Elizabeth. I’ll see you soon.” He said. 

 “Goodnight, Red. I love you.” She said. It was out before she knew what she was saying. But it was also true. 

 There was a pause. 

 “…I love you, too, Lizzie.” He replied, and then they both hung up. 

 Liz fell asleep feeling exhausted. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz abruptly awoke when her phone rang again, except this time she could see daylight around the edges of the curtains. She grabbed the phone and answered it without looking. 

 “Red?” She asked. 

 “…Uh…no, Liz, it’s Ressler.” He said.

 Liz silently mouthed ‘fuck’. 

 “Sorry. Hi. What’s up?” She said. 

 “We have our debriefing in about an hour and I just wanted to make sure you were coming.” He said. 

 “Ugh…Yeah, I’ll be there.” She groaned. 

 “Okay. See you then.” He said, and hung up. 

 Liz wanted to pull the blankets over her head and sleep—and hide due to embarrassment—for the rest of the day, but she knew she couldn’t. She showered, dressed and literally ate one bite of toast and then she drove to the Post Office. When she got out of her car, she stretched and took a deep breath, still exhausted. 

 Liz went in and greeted the team. She was trying to cover her yawns as Aram and Ressler presented the details of what happened with Perez and where the FBI was in the process of charging him and his men. 

 “Thanks everyone. I’d like your reports by end of day tomorrow. For now, get some rest.” Said Harold. 

 He felt sorry for the agents who were on their mission in the middle of the night. 

 Liz went straight back to her motel room and returned to bed. She slept for several hours. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red conducted business with Sands for most of the day, but he couldn’t wait any longer to be with Lizzie, so he and Dembe drove to Liz’s motel room. Dembe booked into his own room at the motel. Red let himself in, and Liz was reclining on the bed, watching TV. She was only mildly surprised when he came in, since he’d been letting himself into the room regularly. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Hi, Red.” She said, smiling at him. 

 Liz patted the bed next to her, beckoning him to sit with her. 

 “We’re gonna watch TV.” She said.

 Red took off his hat, jacket and shoes, and got on the bed. 

 “What are we watching?” He asked. 

 “It’s some old science fiction movie. It’s awful, but it’s good at the same time.” She said. 

 “Wonderful.” He said, somewhat sarcastically. 

 Lizzie snuggled up to him and put her head in the crook of his neck. That was her favorite cuddling position, and Red loved it just as much as she did. Her hair smelled sweet, and it was soft against his jaw and neck. The way she rested her hand on his abdomen and relaxed on him was delightful. She was so affectionate and she trusted him implicitly; it made him feel truly happy. 

 Liz breathed in and enjoyed Red’s magnificent scent as she rested against him. His hand rubbed her back, and it made her sigh. 

 “That feels so good.” She said. 

 Red massaged her lower back with his hand, and when she sighed again, he decided to give her a full back massage. 

 “Here, Lizzie…lie down.” He said.

 Liz gladly obliged and she lied down on her front on the bed. Red started off by rubbing her back over the fabric of her tank top, but then he slid his hands underneath. His warm, strong hands massaged her muscles deeply. He grasped her shoulders and squeezed the muscles firmly yet gently. Liz moaned as she melted under his fingers. 

 “Is there anything you’re _not_ good at?” She asked while her face was smushed against the bed. 

 “Hmm…I can’t think of anything off the top of my head.” He said arrogantly. 

 She laughed. 

 The massage felt divine, and Liz was practically nodding off when he finished tending to each muscle in her back and neck. She dozily dragged herself back to her previous position and she got under the blankets with Red. He held her as she fell asleep. Red stayed awake to watch the ending of the bad sci-fi film and then he turned the TV off and went to sleep. He didn’t care that he was still in his clothes; he didn’t want to move and wake Lizzie. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz woke up when Red came in the room with a tray of coffee, juice and croissants. 

 “I went and got some breakfast and some…decent coffee for you.” Red said, putting the tray down on the bedside table. 

 The coffee normally would have smelled delicious, but this time, Liz felt nauseous. She made a face.

 “Sorry, Red, I don’t think I’m up for coffee this morning.” She said. 

 He sat on the bed and watched her closely. 

 “You’re always up for coffee in the morning.” He said, looking ever so slightly concerned. 

 “Yeah, just…excuse me.” Liz got up and went into the bathroom. 

 Liz hovered over the toilet and felt like she might be sick, but it started to pass. She felt shaky as she looked in the mirror. 

 “Oh god.” She whispered to herself. 

 She suspected she might be pregnant, despite being on the pill. She took a few deep breaths and then finally came out of the bathroom. 

 “Are you okay?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah…thanks.” Liz said, in somewhat of a daze. 

 She sipped at the orange juice and had a few bites of her croissant. 

 

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

 Liz told Red she had to do some shopping, so she left him in her motel room while she went to a drug store to buy a pregnancy test. She then went into a cafe to use the washroom and perform the test. She felt a bit ridiculous waiting to see if she was pregnant in a cafe restroom, but she wanted to find out as soon as possible. It was all she could think about. As she waited, Liz felt anxious and nauseous and she kept thinking about how Red might react. She worried about what kind of life the child might have around her and Raymond Reddington, if he was even willing or able to be in the picture. Liz checked the time and then anxiously looked at the indicator—it was positive. She ran her hand over her face and held it over her mouth in shock. She worried she might faint for a moment, but she was okay.

 Liz decided to leave the bathroom and face reality. She drove back to her motel room and let herself in. Red was still there, sitting cross-legged in the chair, reading a newspaper. She nervously sat on the bed. She finally found her voice. 

 “Red, uh…I…I’m—“ She started.

 “You’re pregnant…?” He said, looking up at her. 

 The bewildered look on Lizzie’s face made him continue. 

 “I’ve been around the block a few times, Elizabeth.” He said. 

 Liz was still in shock, and trying to gauge his reaction, but Red was also trying to assess how Lizzie felt about it. They just stared at each other for a few moments. 

 “I’m sorry. I’ve been on the pill…” She said. 

 “You’re sorry?” He asked, still trying to figure out how she felt. 

 “Well, I…didn’t mean for this happen.” She said. 

 “Of course not.” He said. 

 “What I mean is, I was on the pill, so obviously, I wasn’t trying to get pregnant.” She said nervously.

 “Obviously.” He agreed. 

 “…but I’m not really sorry…” Said Liz, looking into Red’s eyes. 

 “So…” Red said. 

 “I want to have the baby…with you.” She said. 

 Red just sat and gazed at Lizzie. He was so taken with her beauty and the sweet confession she’d just made. 

 Liz got worried and she was just about to say something when Red spoke. 

 “I would love nothing more than to have this baby with you, Lizzie.” He said with such sincerity, it quelled Liz’s fears. 

 Liz let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Red got up from the chair and put his hand on Liz’s cheek. She leaned into his touch and then looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her. The logistics of the relationship and how they were going to raise a child went out the window for now, as things always did when Red kissed her. As they kissed, Red gently pushed forward so that Liz was coaxed into lying on her back with her butt on the edge of the bed. He kissed her neck and down between her breasts and he lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. She was wearing low-rise skinny jeans, so he kissed her skin below her navel. His lips lingered there lovingly, and she was overwhelmed with emotion. Liz had tears in her eyes when Red came back up to her face. He kissed her on the lips, cheek, nose and lips again. Red’s softer side always showed when he was with Lizzie, and he was lavishing her with love. Liz was captivated as he worshiped her with kisses. 

 Red took off Lizzie’s shoes for her and then his fingers lightly grasped the waistband of her jeans. He tugged gently.

 “May I?” Red asked before pulling them down. 

 “Yes.” She said, breathily. 

 Red’s fingers went under the top of her panties as well, and he slowly slid her bottoms off. He placed kisses on her lower abdomen again and then he knelt down and brushed his lips along her inner thighs. Liz felt a jolt of pleasure run through her when he kissed her moist, intimate flesh. She felt Red press his lips firmly against her and she moaned softly. Red’s tongue darted out and touched her clit briefly. He kept doing this, making Liz crave constant stimulation. She opened her legs for him and he placed her thighs over his shoulders to support her. She quietly moaned again. Red could feel her clit getting more firm under his tongue and he delighted in the way Lizzie reacted to him. As her need increased, he put more pressure on her clit, rubbing and stroking. Her breathing got heavier as she felt his tongue increasing its efforts. Liz was getting closer to climaxing, and her legs felt shaky. Red’s hands held her thighs and then rubbed up to her hips. 

 “Mmm…Red…” Liz moaned as she got closer. 

 She ground her hips against his mouth and Red tilted his head to the side so he could rub his tongue across her clit rapidly. He felt her quivering under his attentions. Just a few moments later, Liz felt an intense orgasm take hold. She writhed against Red’s mouth as she got lost in the pleasure. The tip of his tongue dipped into her wet opening, which added to their pleasure. As she came down from her peak, Red moaned and Liz sighed and caught her breath. He brushed his tongue against her clit again before parting from her, and she jumped a little. 

 Red let go of Lizzie and she moved up to put her back against the headboard. Red relaxed on the bed next to her with his back against the headboard, too. Liz kissed his neck and he felt her tongue run along his skin where she’d once stabbed him with a pen in a rage. _Oh, how far we’ve come_ , he thought wryly. His thoughts were interrupted when Liz’s hand glided down his chest, abdomen and along his erection. She slid her hand into his trousers and boxers, where she stroked him. Liz moved so that she could undo his pants and expose his very hard cock. She grasped it with her hand and ran up and down. Liz licked his neck again and playfully grazed her teeth over his skin. Her hand tightened around him as she kept stroking, and she could tell he loved it when she focused her grip just past the tip. Red made a quiet humming sound as Liz rapidly moved her hand up and down over that sweet spot and then carried on up over his tip and back down all the way. He felt rock hard and hot under her hand, and she was getting turned on again. Red was getting close to coming as Lizzie kept up with her perfect movements. She knew exactly what he wanted. Liz felt her hand get wet with precum as she ran it over the tip again and she was excited as it lubricated her strokes. She grasped a little more tightly and went faster as she sensed his need for release becoming urgent. She put her lips to his ear. 

 “Come for me, Red…” She whispered seductively. 

 And he did, basically on her command. Red erupted in her hand, spurting his warm fluid over her hand and onto himself. It was a lot, and Liz thought it was incredibly gratifying and sexy. 

 “My god, Lizzie…that was…” Red said, but he was at a loss for words. 

 Liz giggled, and then she went and got a towel so that he could dry off. She leaned in and kissed him. 

 They relaxed against the headboard, and each other, for a long while. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz had dozed off, and she awoke to find Red getting his jacket on. 

 “Where are you going?” She asked. 

 “I have some…business to conduct…in person. This could take some time, possibly several days. But I promise to come right back to you, Elizabeth.” He said, sounding serious. 

 “…Okay…be careful, Red. And yes, come back to me.” She said, feeling worried. 

 Red subtly nodded and then he left. Liz was surprised by his sudden departure and she felt curious and uneasy. 

 Liz tried to keep herself busy with work over the next few days, but it was hard to focus when thoughts and worries about Red kept spinning around in her head. It was also difficult to keep her pregnancy a secret from her colleagues, especially because they were also her friends, but she didn’t want them to know just yet. 

 It was the sixth day of Red’s absence. It was pouring rain outside and Liz was sitting on her motel bed, reviewing case files and making notes for future profiling purposes. She was startled when the door opened and Red walked in. He looked tired, and he didn’t say anything as he took off his wet hat and jacket. 

 “Red…you’re back. Are you okay?” She said.

 “I’m fine, Lizzie. Are you alright?” He said. 

 “Yes. So what was your trip all about? Why did it take so long?” She asked. 

 Red didn’t make eye contact for a while. 

 “You don’t want me to answer that.” He said, sitting in the chair and finally looking at her. 

 Liz stared at him, trying to read his expression. 

 “What happened?” She asked, worried. 

 Red was defensive, but he didn’t want to lie to her. After warring with himself in his mind, he decided to tell her the truth. 

 “I’ve just killed…nine people, Elizabeth.” He said, his voice low and intense. 

 Her eyes widened, and she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 “What?! Why? Who?” She asked him in disbelief. 

 “Criminals...they had to be removed, and I had to do it in person…” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “There’s no more Blacklist, Lizzie…I’ve taken care of it myself.” He elaborated. 

 “What?” She asked, mostly as a rhetorical question. 

 “I had to remove them for your safety…and the baby’s safety. Now it’s finished.” He said. 

 Instead of feeling relieved, Liz felt worried and she had a sudden fear that Red would vanish now that the Blacklist no longer existed. She couldn’t help it when she started crying. Red felt bad for upsetting her, and he went to sit with her on the bed. He put his arms around her, but Liz was too wound up to be comforted. She pulled back and looked at him. 

 “What’s going to happen now?” She asked, feeling a bit lost. 

 Red wanted to make her understand. 

 “Lizzie…you’re safe now; I’m safe, the baby will be safe. The task force is no longer required…and I will get my immunity. It’s all done.” He said, allowing himself to smile slightly in relief. 

 It started to dawn on her that Red intended to stay with her and that they could live peacefully. 

 “Really?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 She processed this for a few moments. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, and cried again but this time, out of relief. 

 And then she got excited. 

 “We have to go tell Cooper.” She said, getting up and looking around for her keys and jacket. 

 Red smiled at her enthusiasm. Liz drove them to the Post Office and they quickly went in and up the steps to Harold’s office. She knocked on the door. 

 “Come in.” Said Harold. 

 She and Red walked in and remained standing in front of Harold’s desk. 

 “The Blacklist is finished, Harold…I would like my immunity now.” Said Red. 

 Harold stared at Reddington for a few moments, and then he opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a large, sealed brown envelope and then handed it to Reddington. 

 “Your immunity. From the D.O.J. itself.” Harold explained. 

 “…Thank you.” Said Red. 

 “Elizabeth, I hope you continue to work for the FBI.” Harold told her. 

 “Thank you, sir. I plan to.” She said. 

 “Let’s inform the others.” Said Harold. 

 The three of them went down into the main area. 

 “Can I have your attention? There is no one left on Reddington’s Blacklist. As such, this task force will be disbanded and we can go back to our regular work. I want to thank you for your excellent work and service.” Said Harold, addressing all the agents. 

 They all looked surprised. 

 “This might be a good time to tell you all…I’m pregnant.” Liz said nervously, but then she smiled. 

 Ressler looked shocked, Aram had his mouth open but he looked happy, and Samar smiled genuinely. 

 Liz turned to look at Harold’s reaction, but he didn’t seem surprised. He’d noticed the way she and Reddington had changed lately and he saw the way Liz’s face lit up when she looked at Red. Harold smiled, which was a relief to her. 

 

::::: Approximately 21 months later :::::

 

 Liz was sitting on the bench, swinging gently on the porch in the sunshine. She observed as Red stooped and held Agnes’ hand as she toddled alongside him over the grass. Liz smiled brightly at the scene in front of her. Agnes giggled happily as she walked beside her daddy, and Red adoringly watched Agnes’s every move. Red always knew Lizzie would be his second chance. 

 

 

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I appreciate it! Writing this was so fun.


End file.
